The Storm Trilogy: A Shadow Rising
by William Sable
Summary: Taking place three months after the Royal Wedding, Ponyville is set in an uproar one fateful night. The catalyst is a mysterious Pegasus, whom appears out of nowhere, and sets off a series of events that will forever change Equestria. Although dark, the story is one of adventure, action, and the power of true love. The first installation in the Shadow Trilogy.
1. Author's Notes and Prologue

**Preface/Author's Notes**

This fiction is currently undergoing a massive update, to make it as good as the sequels. Stay tuned!

* * *

**Prologue**

"Good night, Angel."

The night was serene, and quiet, as the moon's faint glow lit up the country side. Taking one last look at her pet rabbit Angel, Fluttershy began settling into for a restful, warm sleep. She looked down at the foot of her bed, as the moon shone on her pale yellow fur, making it appear like it was glowing. Everything appeared hazy, and in a dream like state. The very trees themselves stooped low to the ground, as if they too wished to sleep. It truly was a night of tranquility. A night, however, that's silence would be short lived.

_BOOOOM!_

As quickly as she had dozed off, Fluttershy awoke with a sudden, loud gasp, her pink mane tossing to and fro as she stumbled to gain her footing. The noise was startling enough, but the view was shocking in itself. A wave of colour spread across the sky. Awestruck and amazed, Fluttershy remained rooted to the floor, gazing at the light show. As the wave began to dissipate and expand, a sudden realization dawned on the shy filly. A frown drifted across her face, as her various pets roused themselves to investigate the noise.

'What is Rainbow Dash doing up this late? And why is she…?' Fluttershy thought. Further observance of the odd phenomena provided an answer to her questions.

A single streak of rainbow colours lead from the origin of the wave right to the ground. Thoughts of anger quickly turned to worry. Wasting no time, Fluttershy quickly dashed down the stairs, her feathered wings beating quickly to keep her body aloft. Although she wasn't an athlete like Rainbow, her wings allowed her to move quickly, and she exited her house as quickly as possible.

Fluttershy couldn't help but be worried. Rainbow Dash was no rookie, but she hadn't completely avoided crashing in the past. Thinking about everything made her feel nauseous.

Her worries were quickly dispersed however, by none other than Dash herself. As she approached the town centre, she saw the blue fur and rainbow mane she knew all too well.

Fluttershy panted, "Rainbow! Are you alright?"

"The… wha? Oh, hi Fluttershy. Yeah... what was that noise?" Rainbow replied, attempting to stifle a yawn.

"It was a Sonic Rainboom. I thought you-" said Fluttershy, confused.

"What the hay is going on?"

The two turned to see Applejack, racing up the street in an orange flurry, her brown cowboy hat nearly falling off her blonde mane. As she approached the two pegasi, the rest of Ponyville quickly rose to investigate the commotion.


	2. Chapter 1: A Gathering Storm

**Chapter 1: A Gathering Storm**

Twilight Sparkle pushed through the crowd. It wasn't easy going, but she was making progress. Now she just needed to find her friends, get an idea of what the hay was going on and figure out what to do next.

The Unicorn turned backwards and hollered, "Hurry Spike!"

The little purple and green dragon known as Spike moved rapidly through the panicked crowd, desperately trying to keep up with Twilight. When Twilight finally found Fluttershy, Dash, and Applejack, they had been joined by Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Immediately, Twilight noticed that everypony was gathered around Fluttershy, whom seemed to be cowering on the ground.

"Fluttershy, darling, it couldn't possibly be a dragon…" Rarity calmly said, attempting to calm the nervous pony.

Seeing Twilight approaching, Applejack turned to greet her, saying "Oh, Twi! Did you see this… uh… Sonic Rain-a-majiggy?"

"No," Twilight answered, "I just heard the loud bang. I thought Rainbow Dash was up to some antics again. I guess not…"

"*Sigh*, great!" Rainbow Dash cried out in frustration, "So the only pony who saw what happened refuses to show us where the Rainbow landed because she's scared of dragons!"

Twilight frowned and shook her head at Rainbow's brashness, and came close to Fluttershy, "Look Fluttershy, we need your help. I promise there won't been any dragons."

Fluttershy was torn. Her loyalty to her friends screamed for her to accept, while her fears made her mind swing in the opposite direction.

After a moment that seemed like an eternity, the yellow pegasus feebly squeaked, "Okay…"

Wasting no time, the six ponies galloped (and flew) through the moonlit country side, led by their nervous guide (whom needed a bit of 'encouragement' once in a while). They moved like the wind until they all abruptly stopped. They were at the tree line to the Everfree Forest; the mythical and highly dangerous wood bordering on Ponyville. The moment passed quickly, and the group traversed further into the forest. They were still fearful of it, but had already been in it many times, and had faced far worse dangers.

Their pace quickened as they all noticed the grey smoke rising from the forest ahead. They knew they were close. As they drew near, the smell of charcoal became prominent. The forest gave way into a small clearing, with a small crater in the middle of it. Bits of dirt and grass glowed red hot amidst the light shroud of fog.

"Uh… Twilight… you go first. I'll watch your back." Rainbow Dash said, tapping her friend on the shoulder with her hoof. With a sigh, Twilight slowly moved on, delving further into the clearing, attempting to peer over the edge of the crater. As Twilight got her first glance at the contents of the crater, she let out a slight gasp, coupled with a slight sigh of relief.

"Everypony! Get over here!" Twilight commanded her friends. Slowly, they obliged. Unsure of what they would find, they were in no rush to look at what had fallen.

"A pegasus?" Rarity muttered, glancing at Twilight questioningly.

A male pegasus lay in the crater, stretched out on his side limply. His fur was black as shadow, with a short, vibrant green mane.

Applejack descended into the crater, and lightly nudged the pegasus. The pony remained limp and unresponsive to any further prodding. Sadness spread through Applejack.

"Uh… is he… he isn't…?"

"Ugh…"

A moan from the pony caused a shared sigh of relief between the mares. The pegasus began to move and shift, eventually stumbling to his feet. He sat in a drowsy state for a few seconds, shaking his head, before the gravity of his situation finally grasped him. Raising one hoof to his head, he gingerly moved his thick flight goggles above his eyes, revealing a set of green pupils, matching his mane in a slightly darker shade.

"Hi… uh… where am I?" the pegasus said slowly, still visibly shaken from his crash.

Hopping into the crater next to the pegasus with a squeak, Pinkie shouted, "You're in Ponyville. I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?"

"Pinkie this isn't the time for making friends!" Twilight returned quickly, pushing Pinkie away from the injured pegasus.

"No… no it's fine," the pony replied, mustering a weak grin, "I'm Storm… Shadow Storm. Odd question; how close are we to Canterlot?"

"Canterlot? Why?" Twilight quizzed the mysterious pony.

"I have a priority message to be delivered to Princess Celestia. I gotta get there ASAP," Storm answered, his wits now finally coming back to him.

"It's about a one day journey by train," Twilight stated, gesturing with her horn in the direction of the city.

"Well I better get moving. Sorry, it was nice meeting you," Storm said, raising his wings in preparation for takeoff. The pony stood tall, wincing as he flapped his wings. He only made it a few feet in the air before letting out a sudden cry of pain and anguish, falling to the ground once again. Seeing his distress, Fluttershy and Twilight rushed to his aid.

Shadow brushed them off, and regained his footing, saying "I'm fine… but I think my wing is broken… agh… and my leg doesn't feel too good either… is there a hospital nearby?"

"Ponyville General is about a twenty minute trot away," Fluttershy noted softly, looking at Twilight for guidance.

"Ah… I didn't catch the rest of your names." Shadow responded, wincing while examining his leg.

After a brief introduction and several failed attempts to stand up, the solution to this odd situation and Shadow's dilemma was quite clear. This mysterious pony needed a doctor's help, and he couldn't get it on his own.

* * *

"Again, thanks," Shadow said to his assistant, as he slowly plodded along, using her as living crutch, "You have no idea how much this helps."

"We'll I sure ain't gonna be leaving nopony in the middle of that Everfree Forest," Applejack replied.

The six mares trotted across the same path they had taken to their new companion. Darkness had fallen over the country side, however, as a thick layer of clouds had moved in, blocking out the pale moonlight.

"So… Shadow," Rainbow Dash began, flying closer to the colt.

"Yes?" Storm answered quietly, trying to ignore his injuries.

Dash quizzed Storm, in a bored half hearted tone, "Where are you from? I haven't seen you around Ponyville…"

"Well I'm originally a Cloudsdalean, but I'm currently stationed near Appaloosa."

"Stationed?'

"Oh, I guess I didn't mention. I'm in the Air Force. Lieutenant Storm, at your service."

A slightly confused look took Applejacks face, as she turned to Shadow, remarking "The what now?"

"Equestrian Royal Air Force," Shadow replied, with a look of equal confusion, "You know; defending the land, air shows, all that jazz."

A grin and look of excitement grabbed Shadow's attention, and he turned to see Rainbow Dash much closer and more interested. In fact, a bit too close for his own personal liking.

"_THE _Royal Air Force?" Rainbow Dash excitedly said, "Have you met the Wonderbolts?"

Shadow noticed the hospital ahead, and dodged the question, "Kind of, but that's a story for another day."

The group completed their journey and reached the hospital. The mysterious pegasus bid his new acquaintances farewell, and checked into the hospital.

'They were friendly… I wonder if I'll ever meet them again…' Storm thought.


	3. Chapter 2: A Restless Shadow

**Chapter 2: A Restless Shadow**

"You need a few days of bed rest, and some light rest for your wing to properly recuperate."

"A few days!" Storm exclaimed, frustrated.

He glanced back at his broken wing, wrapped up in a heavy, bright white cast. He felt his anger rising even further as he glanced at his cutie mark; a silver sword and two white wings.

After a few moments of thought, he calmed down by rationalizing the situation.

"Yes, and constantly shifting and moving isn't going to help," the Doctor retorted with a frown, as he exited the room.

'Great, cooped up in a hospital bed for a week. This is going to suck,' Shadow thought, rolling his eyes. His thoughts were quickly interrupted, as the door slammed open.

Instinctively, Storm jumped up, startled, and prepared for anything. He sat down with a slight sigh, when he saw the rainbow colours he would come to know all too well. Rainbow Dash entered the room, with an excited air about her. Twilight Sparkle followed her, carrying a few small books with her.

"Hey Shadow, how's it going?" Rainbow quickly asked, drawing closer to Storm.

"Alright," the colt replied, sitting up straighter in his bed, "Wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Oh, yeah. We'll I know it's gonna suck being cooped up in here," Dash cheerfully proclaimed, "so Twilight and I brought a few books for you to read in case you get bored."

Storm watched as the stack of books was placed on the table next to his bed. He reached over and grabbed the first one, glancing at its cover.

"Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone," Storm read aloud, a slight smile.

"It's the first story in the series, I own all of them," Rainbow Dash told the injured pegasus, grinning.

"Thanks," Shadow replied, smiling.

Although small, the gesture and visit from the two mares boosted his spirits.

"We'll it was nice seeing you Shadow, but I'd better get going," Twilight said as she started toward the door, "See you later."

As Twilight reached the door, she turned around and frowned.

"Rainbow."

"Oh yeah, later Twilight," replied Dash with glee.

Twilight's frown deepened as she sighed and exited into the hall. Storm looked around his surroundings once more. It was a dark, off white room, poorly lit aside from a window, and a little grungy. His thoughts went into a deep introspective state, only to be pulled back by Rainbow Dash's stare.

Silence. The room remained in thick silence for almost a minute, as Shadow shirked under the intense gaze of Rainbow Dash.

"So tell me about the Wonderbolts, you said you met them," Dash interrogated Storm happily, finally breaking the silence.

Shadow grinned awkwardly, and stammered, "Yeah… I uh…"

"Well, tell me! When, how, why, where," Dash eagerly continued questioning, coming ever closer to Shadow with each word.

"Well, I uh…" Storm answered, leaning backwards to counter Dash's close proximity, "I'm kind of… a… erm… a member myself…"

A sigh of defeat burst out of Shadow, as he watched Rainbow's face light up with more excitement. A smile spread across her face, but was short lived.

"Wait…" Rainbow halted her thoughts, "There's no Shadow Storm in the Wonderbolts. Are you lying to me?"

"We use call signs… aliases if you want," Storm replied, rubbing his eyes in his hooves, as if attempting to shield himself from the world, "Mine is... Hotshot…"

The excitement returned once again to Rainbow Dash's pale blue face, lighting up with a smile that would even impress Pinkie Pie.

"Tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 3: Forward Unto Canterlot

**Chapter 3: Forward unto Canterlot**

'Well that wasn't as bad as I had expected…'

It had been five days since Shadow's arrival at the hospital, and he was finally being released. The days had gone much faster than he had thought, as there was always company and lots to talk about. His new friends had visited him almost every day, not to mention Rainbow Dash practically staying at his side all the time, wanting to hear more about the Wonderbolts.

At first Shadow had found it a little creepy, but as the days wore on, he came to find the brash Dash's company enjoyable, or at least tolerable. It was actually cute and endearing, in a borderline psychotic way.

A sudden spike of pain in his leg interrupted Shadow's introspective into the past few days. He slowed his pace to compensate for the injured leg. Although it was healing, and he could walk, if he moved at his usual fast cadence it hurt. As Shadow continued on, his thoughts turned to his mission.

"Alright, I need to get to Canterlot," he muttered, trying to take his mind of his pains, "the course of the war could very well depend on it."

Shadow spied the railroad station ahead, and a trail of smoke from the approaching train off in the distance. As he drew nearer, he realized he had a major error in his plans. He lacked the money to pay for his fare.

'No matter, I have to try and convince the conductor to let me on. I have no other choice,' Shadow decided as he stepped onto the platform, the whistle of the train floating through the air, 'Buck… I don't have my military ID…'

"Howdy Shadow!"

Instantly he recognized the voice, and its distinct Ponyvillian accent. As he turned, he saw his six rescuers, gathered at the other end of the platform. He trotted over to them, a smile sweeping across his face.

"What are you mares doing here?" Shadow asked as he walked, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"We couldn't just let you go without saying goodbye!" Rainbow Dash answered cheerily, with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"And also, we needed to give you this," Twilight stated, levitating an object toward Storm.

"Courtesy of Sweet Apple Acres," noted Applejack with a friendly smile.

Glancing at the object, Shadow immediately recognized it as a train ticket. A one way ticket to Canterlot in fact.

"Under normal circumstances I'd reject this gift," Shadow said guiltily, "but I must accept, thank you. How did you…?"

"You crashed into the ground at mach one… I doubt that if you had a wallet, it would have survived," Twilight answered, chuckling.

With the train arriving at the station, Rainbow Dash quickly hollered her parting words to Shadow, "See you later Hotshot!"

With a quick wave, Shadow boarded the train quickly, hoping to avoid any attention.

'Why did she have to use my callsign,' Shadow thought, as he quickened his pace along the train.

Luckily, Storm managed to avoid any unnecessary attention. While he didn't mind the fans, and enjoyed interacting with them, his current status and important objective made the idea unpleasing. That, and the fact that most fans would just quiz him about what Spitfire and Soarin' were doing.

Hastily, Shadow took his seat, and began preparing for the long ride to Canterlot. Glancing out the window, he felt his eyelids getting heavy, and soon slipped into sleep.

Shadow awoke to the call of the conductor. A quick look outside confirmed he was at his destination: Canterlot. The magnificent city of white and gold was a sight to behold, even to the most well travelled ponies in all of Equestria. After disembarking from the train, Shadow moved quickly and purposefully. Within ten minutes, he had made it to the gates of Canterlot Castle. The battlements looked oddly menacing with the many guards that lined its walls.

"Halt right there!"

Shadow turned to see a unicorn guard approaching quickly. He looked angry, or at least annoyed by the pegasus' presence. He wore the usual legionnaire's armour, with a meagre three chevrons on his shoulder plates.

"What business brings you to Canterlot Castle?" the guard interrogated, his voice thick with a Canterlotian accent.

"I'm Lieutenant Storm," Shadow stated, "I have a code seven urgent message for Princess Celestia, straight from RAF Appaloosa."

The guard frowned, stepping closer to the pegasus.

"The castle is in lockdown, Captain Armor's orders. Give me the message."

"I have my orders Guardsman, for her ears only," Storm retorted with a slight snort, his patience beginning to wear thin.

The guard looked even angrier, and advanced toward the pegasus, saying, "And I have MY orders, no one sees the Princess. And that's Sergeant to you, flyboy."

Frustrated at this situation, Shadow decided hastily that action was needed. Without a word, Shadow galloped around the guard towards the hall doors.

"Stop! Halt! ALERT!" the guard screamed, chasing after Storm.

It pained to gallop, but Shadow did not take notice. All he thought of was his objective. He must see Princess Celestia. Galloping up the stairs to the main door, he watched them close and lock before him. His mind racing, Storm took extreme measures. Adjusting his trajectory to the right, he used his good wing to help enhance a leap directly into the large windows of the Castle. In mid air, he braced himself for the hit.

With a loud crash, Storm came flying through the window. Broken shards of glass lay everywhere, and pained Shadow as he regained his footing. Quickly galloping off, flabbergasted guards immediately gave chase. Heading up the grand staircase, Shadow found renewed vigour. He was so close to his objective.

Guards closed in from all angles, forcing him to adjust his path to avoid them several times. As he finally reached the top of the stairs, a large squad of guards ran in front of him, blocking his way into the door. On the other side, he saw a tall white horse, with a flowing multicoloured mane. Again, Shadow leapt with full force, using his wing to amplify his jump, over the squad of guards. This time, however, his force was too much, and destabilized his jump. The next thing Storm knew, he was sliding along the floor of the throne room.

He closed his eyes for a split second, in anticipation of his fall. He opened his eyes to see the tall white mare advancing toward him. He felt himself being pulled to his feet, and glanced backwards to see two guards seizing himself.

"Who are you?"

Storm turned once more, to see the tall white horse now very close.

"Your majesty," Storm panted, his heart pounding in his chest, "I bring an urgent message… from RAF command… we received intelligence… the changelings are making a move… on Appaloosa."

A mob of guards, headed by a unicorn guard commander approached rapidly from behind.

The commander walked ahead of the rest, asking, "What's going on?"

The commander walked up beside Shadow. Instantly Shadow recognized the guard commander, his bright blue mane visible under his helmet. After a few seconds of inspecting the pegasus, the commander smiled, and signaled to the guards to release Shadow.

"Shadow Storm," the commander chuckled, "I knew you were… unpredictable, but this…"

"Captain Armor, you know this stallion?" the Princess questioned in a calm manor.

"Yes your highness, I can vouch for him," the commander returned, "He's definitely RAF. His callsign is Hotshot. He's a Wonderbolt."

Celestia's face lightened, as she turned to address Shadow.

"That was… resourceful, lieutenant. May I inquire why you didn't just use the door?"

Glancing to the side, Shadow saw the guard from earlier attempting to blend in with the crowd of guards. A quick gesture from Shadow, still reeling from his chase, brought the guard out of his attempts to hide.

"That one," Shadow said, his face darkening angrily, "refused to let me in."

An uneasy grin combined with an obvious slouch all but admitted his guilt. Two guard sergeants quickly took the guard aside, after a quick signal from Captain Armor.

"Sorry Lieutenant, but my Legionnaires don't share the same respect for the chain of command. I'll make sure to take care of this personally," Armor noted, nodding.

"Lieutenant," Celestia said, Shadow's attention turning back to her, "You have certainly proved your resolve today. I will be sure to make a personal note on your record."

"Thank you, your majesty," Shadow answered as courteously as he could.

"May I inquire Lieutenant Storm, as to how you were injured?"

"It's a long story, but I shall be as brief as I can:"

"I was given this simple, tiny message at the base where I am stationed, about three miles east of Appaloosa. My flight plan was simple, with several rest stops planned, and everything planned correctly. What I didn't take into the account was enemy reconnaissance flights, scouting our territory. I was flying by night alone, to avoid detection. I was spotted, nonetheless, and was engaged by the enemy recon wing, flying over Ponyville. I counted three changelings in all. Under normal circumstances, I would have had a much better chance against them, but my provisions I was carrying hindered my flight capabilities. I managed to down one enemy, but just as I did, another snuck up behind me and hit me full force. My saddle bag flew off, and I began a plummet towards the ground. I was losing altitude fast, so I tried to increase my airspeed instead of simply falling to the ground. The result was… less than perfect. I ended up breaking mach one, but couldn't clear the ground. I tried pulling an extremely high G turn, but some tall tree knocked me off course and that's where I blacked out."

After explaining all this, Shadow shifted slightly, glancing at the bandages that had been torn from his 'entrance'. He looked forward, again, as Celestia visibly pondered and assessed the situation.

"The important thing is that Appaloosa is in danger. Enemy troops are moving around the area. Colonel Grace has asked for additional troops in case of an invasion."

"Thank you Lieutenant," the princess responded finally, after a period of thought, "Is there anything further you require?"

"Well… there is one thing…" Storm responded.

"Speak, Lieutenant."

Swallowing, Shadow stated, "I uh… I've been stationed at November base for a long time now ma'am. It's a long ways off and extremely dusty. Not exactly the kind of place that's conducive to healing broken limbs. With your permission, I'd like to take a few months medical leave. I can't fly, and I'm not a Wonderbolt if I can't fly."

Smiling, the Princess said, "Of course. Captain Armor, make the arrangements."


	5. Chapter 4: A Shadow Returns

**Chapter 4: A Shadow Returns**

'Why did I come here?'

Storm walked slowly, looking about him as he exited the station. His own mind confused him on a regular basis, but this was surprising and more odd than usual.

'I mean, I only know a few ponies here… I guess it's as good a place as any to stay. It's quite nice…'

The shadowy pegasus realized something as he began to walk. For the first time in a very long time, he was at peace; he wasn't constantly observing his surroundings, he wasn't making plans and over thinking everything. He was calm, cool, and at home.

'At home? This certainly isn't Cloudsdale,' Shadow pondered, 'but its feels more… homely, and safe.'

He had only left Ponyville a week ago. A town he had never known even existed (or had heard about but never cared to pay attention to), and he had spent more time in it than his last trip back home to Cloudsdale. It was his home for now, at least for the next three months. Ahead he saw Pinkie Pie, chatting with Rarity at a nearby restaurant. Passing right on by them, Shadow noted how easy it was to go unnoticed. All it required was a change of outfit.

During his stay at Canterlot, his uniform and some of his items had been transferred, to allow his leave of absence to start smoothly. He now wore his full dress uniform; clad in navy blue, with his air force wedge and aviator sunglasses.

Noting Rarity and Pinkie Pie's presence, Shadow continued on.

'It'll be more fun to surprise them,' Shadow surmised with a grin.

As he exited town, Shadow decided to attempt to fly. His leg no longer hurt, and worked quite well, it was time to see if his wing was in better condition as well.

As he came to a stop, Shadow unfurled his wings, and beat them up and down. There was no pain, so slowly but surely, he increased the rate of wing beats. Very soon he was lifting off the ground. A feeling of happiness spread through Shadow.

Excited, Shadow disregarded all sense and safety, jamming his wedge into his pocket, and immediately went into a speedy flight upwards, quickly gaining altitude. After leveling out, Shadow banked left and began a series of corkscrews and barrel rolls. After completing those he returned to the ground, laughing. It had seemed so long since he had flown. He continued walking and returned his hat to its correct position, as Sweet Apple Acres came into view. He quickly spied a familiar face pulling a wagon filled with apples.

Trotting up to the mare, Shadow hollered, "Howdy there AJ!"

Confused, Applejack stopped in her tracks, and turned to see the pegasus approaching.

"Uh…" Applejack stuttered, not yet recognizing the smoky pegasus, "Can I help you Mister?"

Storm laughed as he walked up to Applejack, in disbelief at the effectiveness of his disguise. After setting down a small brown bag beside the mare, he laughed once more, and pulled off his glasses.

"I'm here to repay the 'Courtesy of Sweet Apple Acres'," Shadow exclaimed, still chuckling.

"Well I'll be… wasn't expectin' to see you again Shadow Storm, you scared me mighty well," Applejack replied, beginning to laugh herself.

The two talked a bit, and Shadow indicated to the sack he left as a gift. After Storm's departure, Applejack opened it up to find twenty bits in the sack, as repayment for the ticket purchased for his journey to Canterlot. Meanwhile, Shadow carried on, still euphoric from his regained ability to fly, and his sudden change of circumstances.

Shadow returned to town, with a new objective in mind; find accommodations. After some consideration, Shadow decided to canvas the area, in an attempt to find any accommodations whatsoever. After asking around, Shadow was directed to inquire for information at the local 'watering hole'.

'Sugarcube Corner?' thought Shadow as he arrived at his destination, an eyebrow raising out of curiosity.

As Shadow pushed the door open, his nostrils were flooded with the sweet smell of various baked goods. A quick glance inside showed a large room filled with chairs and tables, and a single counter. At the counter stood Twilight Sparkle, apparently engaged in a deep conversation with Pinkie Pie.

Shadow walked in slowly, the two mares apparently taking no notice of him. Removing his sunglasses and wedge, he headed directly for the counter.

A gasp from Pinkie made Shadow cringe a little, as he stood beside the two ponies. A grin appeared on both their faces.

"You're back! So how was Canterlot and your daring mission?" Twilight asked cheerily.

"It was… interesting," Shadow stated, his grin slowly disintegrating.

Pinkie Pie hopped up and down in excitement, crying, "Interesting? Well, tell us about it already!"

Shadow explained the many goings on at Canterlot, and his encounter with the Princess and her guard contingent. After finishing this brief interlude, Shadow got straight to the point.

"Twilight," Shadow said, as he turned to address the unicorn, "who do I speak to about buying some property in Ponyville?"

"Why? Are you planning on moving here?" Twilight questioned back to Shadow.

Shadow replied, "Sort of. At least somewhere I can stay for a while, and lay low for a bit. These wings aren't gonna heal themselves."

Twilight look at the floor, and pondered for a few seconds. A slight gasp erupted from Twilight, and she whipped her head back horizontal.

"Talk to Filthy Rich, last I heard, he was selling a plot of land he bought from somepony," Twilight told Shadow, her face serious as she racked her brain.

"Thanks Twi," Shadow said as he headed for the exit.

As Shadow was opening the door, he heard Pinkie Pie say his name in an attempt to get his attention. He quickly turned around, half-way out the door, to listen to her.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash yet?" Pinkie asked from afar.

Shadow shook his head and indicated that he hadn't.

"Well you should probably do that," Pinkie stated, "She might think you're avoiding her, and her feelings might get hurt."

Shadow nodded and exited the store. As he took several steps into the street, he replaced his sunglasses over his eyes. Rainbow Dash didn't seem like the kind of pony that would have their feelings hurt by avoidance. She didn't really seem like she had very many emotions aside from pride and happiness. On the other hand, they knew her a lot longer. After a few seconds of thought, Storm decided to get visiting her out of the way.

After some questioning of the locals, he was pointed to a low lying cloud on the outside of Ponyville. Approaching the cloud, he saw it was no ordinary cloud. It had been shaped and molded with great care, with several columns, windows and doors dotting its surface. Between the cloud's Cloudsdalean appearance, and the various rainbows that trickled across his surface, Shadow knew it was the place.

Once again, Shadow beat his wings, and flew up to the main door of the cloud. It was still exhilarating to fly again, especially after being bed ridden for so long. Shadow landed softly on the cloudy surface, noting it was much softer than the clouds near Appaloosa. Shadow knocked on the harder cloud that comprised the door, making a tapping noise. A crash from inside confirmed the presence of somepony (or something) inside. He could hear hooves clopping along tile floor above him.

As the footsteps became closer, he heard a voice yell in an annoyed manner, "What is it this time Fluttershy?"


	6. Chapter 5: A Dashing Welcome

**Chapter 5: A Dashing Welcome**

The door opened, revealing Rainbow Dash. Her mane was slightly but noticeably disheveled. She looked surprised to see another pegasus at her door step, let alone one dressed in a military uniform. After a brief moment of surprise and confusion, the mare recognized the stallion, and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Hotshot himself!" cried Rainbow happily.

'Why does she always use that?' thought Shadow, as he grinned awkwardly in an attempt to hide his frustration.

"Um… Dash, ixnay on the hotsay," Shadow muttered.

Rainbow Dash confusedly asked, "What? I don't…"

"It's not important," Shadow said, finishing Dash before she could continue, "How've you been?"

Dash frowned at the obvious change of subject, but replied, "Fine, fine."

A short, awkward silence followed, as Shadow fidgeted about.

"Wanna come inside?" Dash asked finally, stepping to the side and indicating to walk in.

Shadow accepted reluctantly, and walked inside. The front hall was a large room, with equally large columns adorning either side. A staircase ahead led upstairs and banked left part way up. All things considered, Shadow was surprised. He didn't take Dash for a clean freak, especially with her rather unique personality. The room was spotless, aside from a pile of books and various oddities that lay at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, it's a little messy," Rainbow remarked, with a slight giggle as she flew over to the pile of books, "I was carrying these when you knocked, it start-… was unexpected."

Shadow again was surprised, as he watched Dash begin to gingerly scoop up the books and replace them on various shelves. He would not have pegged her as an avid reader, let alone an occasional reader.

"No worries. You should see my bunk back at November," chuckled Shadow, moving over to her and helping place some of the books back where they belonged, "it's the definition of messy."

As Dash placed the final few books on the shelves, she took great care to straighten her mane.

"November?" she said, as she looked back at Shadow.

"Oh," Shadow said, in a sudden realization, "November Air Force base. It's where I've been station for the past eight months."

Dash landed with a slight flourish in front of Shadow, peering about to check for further misplaced items or books. She indicated for Shadow to follow, and the two entered a small living room, with several pillows about the room. Storm noted that Rainbow Dash was much less excited than his previous encounters with her. On the other hand, she seemed tense, which could indicate her restraining her excitement.

As they sat down, Dash asked Shadow, "So how did it go with Canterlot?"

Shadow sighed slightly, and began to tell the happenings in Canterlot, again. After concluding the story, Storm glanced out the window, and noticed it was mid-late afternoon.

Before he could say anything, Rainbow Dash fired off another question, "So what are you doing in Ponyville?"

"I'm on temporary leave," Shadow answered, "and I thought, where better to spend it than here. I have nowhere to go home to."

"What about Cloudsdale? I'm surprised you didn't head home…" Dash quickly asked again.

"I don't really have a home, per say," Shadow replied slowly, beginning to get uncomfortable.

Dash pried once more, "What about your family? Friends?"

"Well I don't really know any friends that live in Cloudsdale, and my family… it's a long story... the short story is no."

More awkward silence followed. The semi-melancholy tone that lied underneath Shadow's answer was quite obvious. Shadow lowered his head, and stared down at the tile in front of him.

"Are you gonna elaborate or keep me guessing?" Dash questioned, lowering her head so it could be seen within his field of view.

"It's nothing. I…" Storm trailed off.

"Its fine, your secret is safe with me," reassured Dash, puffing her chest out slightly.

Looking down at the floor, Storm muttered, "Look it's… it's not important. It'll just ruin the mood."

"Alright then…"


	7. Chapter 6: Accommodations

**Chapter 6: Accommodations **

Silence. Shadow hated it, but was used to it. He never had been one for flowing conversational skills…

Glancing outside, Shadow's heart jumped to his throat. It wasn't the afternoon, it wasn't evening; it was the dead of night. Where did the time go?

"I uh…" said Rainbow, at a loss for words.

"Thanks… for everything." Shadow stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

After starting towards the door, he heard Rainbow call out from behind him, "Where you staying?"

Shadow turned around, and after a few seconds replied, "I… I hadn't considered that factor."

'I'm an idiot,' Shadow thought, chastising his lack of planning in his head.

"Oh… uh… well if you want you can crash here…" Rainbow suggested.

"No," Shadow answered, shaking his head vigorously, "I've already intruded enough."

With a quick bow, Shadow exited the house. After backing up a few steps, Shadow charged off the edge of the clouds, his wings unfurled. The icy wind of night was cold against his face, but refreshing. Shadow flew about for a while, attempting to find some form of inn or motel. He was also preoccupied with his experience at Rainbow Dash's.

'Why was that so… awkward? And why did I tell her…" Shadow pondered, as he soared silently above the little town.

A noise to his right broke his train of thought. Storm banked left to investigate. Ahead he saw nothing but darkness. Blinking a few times, his eyes quickly began to adjust. He slowed down, attempting to remain stealthy, after spying an object ahead of him. His fears were confirmed.

After a quick tactical appraisal, Shadow stealthily landed nearby, and took cover beneath a tree. The objects passed over the city. He saw the distinct blue glowing eyes from the shadowy objects, and shuddered as they passed over the city.

'Changelings… what are they doing here?' Shadow thought, as he lifted off silently once more.

He followed the wing of the three changelings, as they flew over the town. After circling the village several times, they veered off to the south, and quickly gained speed. Shadow landed in the middle of Sweet Apple Acres, and watched as the changelings sped off toward the horizon.

His mind went swirling, in an attempt to surmise and quantify the sighting he just had. His mind raced, but he forced the sighting out of his head. After another quick reconnaissance trip, Shadow took the hint; Ponyville was devoid of any lodgings.

Landing near a few trees, Shadow went back to his survival training. He began to set up a small lean-to shelter outside the town. After gathering some large sticks and pine branches, he got down to business.

It wasn't the worst conditions, but resources were surprisingly scarce. Storm got a move on, nonetheless, knowing that the cold of night would soon be bearing down on him.

"Alright then. This is interesting."

Turning around, Shadow grinned and watched Rainbow Dash approaching from behind.

"Are you stalking me?" Shadow asked, half-jokingly.

"No. But I do know there's pretty much nowhere to stay for tourists and outsiders."

"Sounds just like Appaloosa. Great," Shadow remarked sarcastically, placing another bunch of branches onto the basis of his makeshift shelter.

Dash chuckled, landing next to Shadow with a quiet thud.

"You're seriously staying here?"

"Dash, I'm RAF Special Forces. I've had to take survival courses. Two weeks, no rations. Just me, the elements, and my own ingenuity and training. Fun fun fun!" Shadow responded, gathering sticks for a fire, "Not to mention when I've been downed in enemy territory and had to sneak around patrols, guards, all while not getting killed by nature."

"Wow. That's… hardcore?" Dash commented, still grinning slyly.

Shaking his head with a smile of his own, checked his pockets. Thankfully, he had remembered to re-kit before leaving Canterlot. Producing a box of matches, he set himself to lighting kindling.

"Look, why don't you just sleep at my place for the night. It'll be a lot more comfortable, and I doubt this'll do any good for your wing and leg," Dash said, staring at the pegasus.

She had a valid point, and Shadow knew it. The idea of staying at _her_ house was not exactly appealing, though. He'd seen what other fans had pulled on Soarin' and Spitfire, and experienced it once or twice himself. On the other hand, the night was getting rapidly colder.

"Fine."

He couldn't believe he said those words. What was worse was he was at her house's doorstep within minutes. He was now going to go to sleep in some stranger's house.

Dash left the door ajar, and headed into the middle of the hall. Shadow hesitated a little, before slipping inside and closing the door. He watched as the tired pegasus ascended the stairwell slowly. When she disappeared from view, Storm made his way to the living room, and settled down on the floor.

For the next hour, Shadow lay awake, thinking of his encounter with the changelings. After an hour had passed, Shadow's brain practically shut down, and he fell asleep. He slept soundly, and calmly.

The next morning, Shadow woke up to hear rustling across the hall. Still tired and barely awake, instinctively Storm wished to investigate. As he stood up, his back emitted a loud crack, the result of sleeping on a hard surface all night. He paused for a moment to dust off his wedge and place it under is epaulet, and then walked to the edge of the living room. As he peeked around the corner, he saw a small kitchen opposite the living room. He walked further in and turned about the corner.

As he went into the kitchen he saw Rainbow Dash, making some food of some kind. Her mane was still tousled from sleeping.

"Oh, sorry," giggled Rainbow, her earlier happy-go-lucky attitude returning.

"No problem," Shadow replied with a tired grin, "it's your house anyway."

The two sat in silence for a moment, unmoving.

"Thanks, by the way. If it weren't for you, I'd probably have spiders crawling in my ears right now," Shadow stated, smiling.

"It was the least I could do for someone like you," Dash returned, adding, "Plus, you can put a good word in with the Wonderbolts for me when you get back.

After a brief conversation, Shadow bid Rainbow goodbye. As he exited the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway.

"A word of advice," Storm said, attempting to get Rainbow's attention.

She turned to look at Storm, her Rainbow coloured mane fluttering as she did so. She looked calm for once. Shadow paused, and observed her for a moment.

"Watch your back, things could get… dangerous around here real quick."


	8. Chapter 7: Settling In

**Chapter 7: Settling In**

As Shadow exited the house, Rainbow was left in a state of curiosity. What did he mean by dangerous?

Storm noted that it must be early morning, as dew lined the front porch of Dash's cloudy residence. The town was quiet, still waking up. Shadow immediately set out, directly to the office of Rich Industries.

As he arrived, the town was beginning its quiet bustle. The office was simple; light beige brick with a thatched roof. He ventured inside to find the waiting room devoid of visitors. As he opened the door, a bell rang. He watched a young green mare, apparently a secretary, jump from her seat at the main desk and walk directly to Shadow.

"Mr. Storm, I presume?" the pony asked.

Dumbfounded, Shadow answered, "Uh… yeah. Actually, it's Lieutenant, but no matter."

The mare quickly led Shadow past the main desk, and into a small office. The office was a little cramped, with a single desk in the middle of the room. At the desk stood a slightly aged pony, with light brown fur and a dark chocolate mane. He wore a tie and dress shirt, although they looked a bit dilapidated. As quickly as the secretary had entered the room, she left, slamming the door.

"Ah Mr. Shadow Storm, we've been expecting you."

The dapper pony walked over to Storm, grinning.

Shadow, a bit scrambled, asked "Expecting me?"

"Oh yes!" answered the pony, "Your friend, Miss Sparkle, informed me of your intentions and that I may have a visit from you in the near future."

"And I presume you are Mr. Filthy?"

The pony frowned slightly, and replied, "Yes, but please; call me Mr. _Rich_."

"Ah," Storm acknowledged with a nod, "Well Mr. Rich, you know why I'm here. Is the property still on the market?"

"Yes, it is. But there's nothing on the property. It's just straight land."

"Perfect. How much is it?"

"Make me an offer," Filthy said, grinning deeply.

Shadow's eyes narrowed slightly, annoyed by the salesman. Swallowing he quickly laid out a plan, and straightened his black tie.

"450 bits," Shadow stated.

"You've got to be joking! 1,000," exclaimed Rich, in a fake surprise.

"550."

"900."

"650."

"800."

"750, final offer."

Rich frowned for a moment, and then smiled. He extended a hoof toward Shadow.

"You drive a hard bargain… deal," Rich said, beaming.

Shadow extended his hoof and shook Rich's. After settling payment and being handed the deed, Shadow bid Filthy farewell.

It was late morning by the time Shadow made it to his new property. It was a blank, grassy plain, about three acres in size.

'A clean slate,' he thought, smiling.

Immediately, Shadow put his RAF training to work. He began dashing about at full speed, gathering tufts of cloud. Within minutes, he had a small, makeshift shelter. In essentiality, it was just a cloud version of the usual military Quonset that Storm was accustomed to. Take a moment to stare at it for a while, he decided that it would do for now. After molding a door out of clouds, he dashed outside again, and began to expand the base of his house. Within the next few hours he had a large base, the perfect canvas for a house.

"Hey! Shadow!"

The high pitched voice interrupted Storm as he admired his handiwork. He turned to see Pinkie Pie standing on the road alongside his house, joined by Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. Shadow descended toward the group of ponies, performing a corkscrew. He landed softly in front of the three, with a grin.

Bowing toward the mares, Storm cried with a fake Canterlotian accent, "Fillies and Gentlecolts, I give you the magical magnificent manor of Shadow Storm. Also known as a shed."

Giggling, the three ponies watched their dark friend bow dramatically.

"Anyway," Twilight said, still slightly reeling from laughter, "We wanted to see how you made off."

"Not to forget bring you this," Rarity added, placing a parcel in front of Storm, "It was left at the train station for you."

Eagerly, Shadow opened the parcel. His face lit up after getting a view of its contents.

"It's my flight suit."

Shadow pulled out a dark blue jumpsuit, adorned with golden lightning bolts on the legs and a golden streak along the breast of the suit. On the hind leg a small lightning bolt emblem, with two wings, similar to Storm's cutie mark.

"It's absolutely _marvelous_," exclaimed Rarity, intrigued by the jumpsuit.

Shadow replied, "I'll be sure to pass your compliments onto the designers."

"We were just on our way to lunch, care to join us?" Twilight asked, noticing.

"Now how can anypony reject an invitation from three mares like you," answered Storm with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 8: Clouds Clouds and more Clouds

**Chapter 8: Clouds, Clouds, and more Clouds**

Three days later, Shadow stood in front of his new home, marvelling at his work. It had been a mere three days and he had already completed the majority of his home. It was simple in design, and looked very militaristic in style. A main tower housed the living quarters and rooms of importance, while four separate buildings on all four corners of the cloud housed other secondary utilities. All of these buildings were connected by an enclosed walkway to the main tower.

Satisfied, Storm decided to go for a joy flight. After storing his glasses and uniform inside, he placed his flight goggles across his eyes, and gingerly pulled the strap behind his head. He trotted outside onto the road, and began his flight.

Spreading his wings, he took flight, soaring high into the sky. The air beneath his wings was glorious. As he began to beat them heavier and heavier, he began to feel himself slipping away into weightlessness. A smile smeared across his face as he straightened into a flight position. He quickly gained speed, the wind flowing past him like water. He suddenly veered upward, speeding up intensely. As he ascended, he spun majestically and skillfully. As he levelled out, he realized just how high he was.

He could see all of Ponyville and its surrounding lands, and could see Canterlot castle to his left. It was a magnificent sight to behold. After a last glance, he took a breath and dove back down. He flattened his front legs and wings to his body, letting gravity pull him downward. As he neared the ground, once more, Storm unfurled his wings. He levelled out while rolling.

He was now directly over Ponyville, and was just barely above the rooftops. A quick adjustment brought him down to street level. Avoiding the bustling Earth and Unicorn ponies, he sped along at top speed. It had been so long since he had flown this aerobatically. His station in Appaloosa, while important for morale, was a slow and boring one.

He slowed down as he reached town square and slowly decreased altitude. He spread his hooves out, and landed on the ground, his wings widely spread. Shadow sighed with happiness. It had been so long since he had flown without an objective or some form of worry.

"Nice moves, Hotshot."

Immediately, Shadow knew the voice and the nickname. He turned to see Rainbow Dash standing nearby, her mane slightly flowing in the wind. He grinned, ecstatic from his flight.

"Thanks, that's why I do what I do," answered Shadow, "You're not too bad yourself. I heard about the performance at the Flyer's Comp, Sonic Rainbooms are pretty hard to accomplish."

Dash smiled, and replied, "Not when you've got skills like me."

"Ah, yes. Indeed."

"So you never did tell me what the rest of the Wonderbolts are like," Rainbow asked, after a brief pause.

Shadow took a moment to consider the sudden question.

"Well, you met the majority of us at the Royal Wedding."

"True true... wait... you were there weren't you?" Rainbow quickly responded.

Shadow smiled, "Indeed I was. We met actually, and talked for a few minutes. Soarin' seemed pretty smitten by you..."

Dash seemed to gain a bit of happiness from this comment.

"Really?"

"You didn't notice the fact that he spent the majority of the night talking to you?"

"No..."

"Yeah, unfortunately I wouldn't take it too seriously though," added Shadow, smiling awkwardly, "He and Spitfire had just broken up so, he kinda went a little... mare crazy."

"He and Spitfire had a... thing?"

"Oh yeah... worst part was, I got caught in the middle of it. Three days after they broke up, Spitfire suddenly gets all super friendly with me…"

Dash looked surprised and intrigued by this notion, and investigated further, "How did it go?"

"It went fine," Shadow answered in a light hearted manner, shrugging, "She wanted to pursue a romantic engagement butt was obvious she was just trying to make Soarin' jealous. A week later they were back together."

"Wow. A 'romantic engagement'? What are you? A robot?" Dash commented, chuckling

Shadow chuckled a bit, and said, "Hey, she could have tried to at least make herself seem interested in me."

Dash laughed a little, and shuffled a bit closer to Storm, nudging the blushing colt with her knee.

A though burst into his head, and Shadow quickly asked Dash, "So what can a flyer do around here for work?"

Dash looked at the ground and thought for a few moments, before responding.

"Well, there's always cloud management, and farming. Aside from that, nothing."

"Cloud management?"

"Yeah, pretty much keep the skies clear of heavy cloud cover, stop renegade storms, that sort of thing. I'm head of it myself," answered Dash proudly.

Storm grinned, "Really... you wouldn't happen to have an opening would you?"

Rainbow returned his grin, and stated, "I think we can find a place."

After working out the details, and a quick hoof shake the two parted ways.

'Finally, something to keep me occupied,' thought Storm, glancing back to see the bright blue pegasus flying away.

As much as Shadow didn't want to admit it, deep down he was appreciating Dash's company. For once, he found someone who somewhat cared about what he had to say. She was different than most mares he had met in the past

The next day, Shadow reported bright and early to a field that Rainbow had indicated. He arrived about five minutes before the rest of the group, to find Rainbow preparing for the day's work. The two talked idly, until the others arrived. About five other ponies arrived, of varying colour and appearance. As Storm's comrades piled in, he proceeded to stand at attention, ready to be briefed, although the others looked at him oddly.

"Okay, listen up!" yelled Rainbow, gaining the attention of the nearby ponies, "Today is gonna be a walk in the park. Both groups will do a basic weather patrol, nothing special. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Shadow stated with a mock salute.

Rainbow grinned at Shadow, and said, "If you haven't noticed, we have a new recruit. Lieutenant Shadow Storm will be flying with group two. I'll give you guys a few minutes to get acquainted."

The ponies split into two groups. One group motioned Shadow over. Group two consisted of a black stallion with a silver mane, and two purple furred mares, one with a bright silvery blue mane, the other with a cyan.

"Hi, glad to have you with us," said the purple and silver pony, "I'm Cloudchaser."

The other mare added, "I'm Flitter."

"And I," the stallion remarked, "am Thunderlane. I'm group two's leader."

"Leader leader or de facto leader?" asked Storm.

Thunderlane looked at Storm, confused. He glanced back at Flitter who just shrugged.

"Nevermind," Shadow muttered, resting his face in his hoof.

Thunderlane frowned, but was never given the chance to say any response.

"Hooves up in thirty seconds!"

Hearing this, Shadow Storm instantly placed his flight goggles over his eyes. The polarized lenses glowed from reflections of the early morning sun.

Cloudchaser looked over and noted, "I... don't think those are necessary."

"Old habits die hard," responded Storm, smirking.

"Launch!"

With Rainbow's command, Storm catapulted himself into the air, his wings beating quickly. Lazily, his comrades followed. Shadow soared ahead of his squad, quickly assessing the skies. He cleared a few clouds out, but everything appeared clear. He slowed down, and came alongside Thunderlane.

"Come on people, you call that flying?" Shadow shouted at the other ponies.

Cloudchaser frowned, and yelled, "What's the point, it's just weather patrol."  
"Come on!" Shadow replied, "The faster we get the skies clear, the faster we can just cruise around. You guys are seriously that lazy?"

Silence.

"Buckin' hay," Shadow murmured, relaxing all his muscles.

The day progressed with Storm flying limply alongside the other ponies, clearing a few clouds out of the way. When the day's work ended, they regrouped at the field they had met in. After a quick goodbye, the ponies separated ways. As Storm walked away he heard Rainbow Dash call his name.

Dash quickly closed in from behind, her mane fluttering in the evening breeze. She came alongside Shadow and matched his speed.

"So," Rainbow started, "How was your first day?"

"It was... alright..." Shadow stated in a disappointed tone.

"What's up?" Dash asked, noting his countenance.

Shadow sighed, and answered, "Nothing. It's just… I'm used to the RAF. Nopony here even resembles a RAF flyer… to put it bluntly, they're all lazy."

Rainbow giggled, "I know right?"

Shadow glared at Rainbow, "You knew they were lazy?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I wanted to see if you were lazy or not. Don't worry. Tomorrow you'll be in my flight. Cool?"

"Yeah, cool cool cool."


	10. Chapter 9: Weather Patrol

**Author's Note**

This chapter contains some borrowed dialogue. A cookie to you if you can identify it's source.

Thanks,

_William Sable_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Weather Patrol**

"Alright, today Shadow will be flying with me. Any objections?"

A group wide silence was the answer. Shadow hoped that this would be a better match, but had his worries. As the day began he noticed a great difference in the two groups. Dash's group consisted of herself and two other mares, Crystal Wing and Moonslither. The two mares were both white, the former having a purple mane, the later with a fiery orange mane.

This group was much more of Shadow's speed, literally and figuratively. They raced about all day with an air of importance. Dash chose her wingmares well, as they were able to follow her formations and manoeuvres perfectly. At the end of the day, Shadow was admittedly a bit tired, but satisfied from the exciting flight. As he walked home again, Dash once again joined him and they talked for the entirety of the journey home.

This walking and talking became a regular occurrence (if one could call it that), and for the next four days it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. A feeling of safety in Ponyville took root in Shadow's heart.

On the fifth day, after a rapid patrol, the Weather Patrollers were dismissed early. As Shadow headed home, as per usual, Rainbow joined him.

"Hey, want to hit up Sugarcube Corner?"

The offer was a bit surprising, but Shadow shrugged and replied, "Why not?"

"Great!"

Rainbow seemed in an oddly giddy mood. As the two arrived at the café, noted the place was fairly busy. After waiting in line for a while, Dash and Storm eventually made their way to the counter. Ordering two ice cream floats, Shadow guided Dash out of the crowded café, taking a seat at the outdoor seating arrangement.

Taking her position opposite Storm, Dash questioned, "So when are you gonna give it up?"

"Give what up?"

"Why you're here? Most ponies wouldn't just come to a place they just found out about for no reason…"

Shadow laughed, shaking his head slowly. He didn't respond. Taking a sip from his beverage, he chuckled again.

"What?" Dash questioned, looking at Storm questioningly with a frown.

"Nothing. I've asked myself that same question; why in the bloody hay am I here?"

"Well, why?"

Shadow leaned forward, sipping from his drink, before responding, "Same answer as last time. I don't have a home to go to. And I certainly don't want to stay in Appaloosa or Cloudsdale."

"Ugh! Stop being so secretive!" Dash blurted out, groaning loudly.

Shadow grinned and shook his head, replying, "Look Dash, I don't like talking about my past for a reason; it's in the past. I've done some things that I regret and that's that."

"Regret? Did you kill somepony?" Dash interrogated, flailing a hoof in the air.

"What? Celestia no!" Storm answered quickly, leaning backwards in surprise.

"Look Shadow, I'm your friend. I gave you a place to stay. I gave you a job. You at least owe me an answer!"

Placing his hoof over his eyes, Storm froze. It had been a long time since anyone had cared enough to ask him about his past, and since then he had always avoided any questions about it.

"Fine."

With a grin, Rainbow inched closer to Shadow.

"I swear to Celestia if you ever leak this to any press…"

"Trust me, I won't. Cross my heart," Dash said, smirking.

Setting both hooves on the table, Shadow eyed the mare suspiciously.

"Well. It uh… it started a while ago, back when I was in Cloudsdale…"

* * *

"Dude, check it out."

A young Shadow Storm turned to see his friend, Gallant Gallop, staring at a poster. Shadow walked over, and stood behind Gallop, joining him in looking at the poster.

The poster was for the Royal Equestrian Air Force. It read 'Join the best, be the best'.

"Catchy slogan," Shadow chuckled, shaking his head.

"Can you imagine how cool it would be? Flying at top speed, dodging enemy spells. And the mares man… the mares."

Shadow angrily stared at Gallant. Feeling the hot gaze on the side of his head, Gallop turned to meet Shadow.

"What?" Gallop asked, shrugging.

"You make it sound so glamorous. It's not."

Storm continued staring at Gallant. Gallop frowned back at Shadow.

"Oh since you have firsthand experience eh?"

"No, I don't," Shadow stated, quickly adding, "But I can see past all the PR and recruiters bullshit. War is hell. To be a soldier you have to be willing to give up your life at any moment. You have to be willing to remain courageous and stalwart in the face of adversity. You have to have honour, valour. Vengeance and betrayal are not in the vocabulary of a soldier. To be a soldier, you must be the utmost paragon of virtue."

Gallop stared at his friend in silence. Shadow's rant was slightly out of character, but his situation wasn't one that would cause him to remain in his comfort zone. Continuing on his way, Shadow marched off. Gallop followed, lagging behind slightly.

"Sorry Shadow… I…"

"You what?" Storm questioned, whipping around, "You have no idea what kind of stress I'm under right now. Years of planning, lies and deceit, all based around this one act. Now, I have to rip out the pillar supporting this web of deception, and let the truth come flowing the buck back in!"

Gallop remained emotionless. He knew Storm was right. It was one thing for Gallant to join the military, his parents didn't care. For Shadow, it was another ballgame.

Arriving back at Shadow's house, Storm indicated for Gallant to wait outside.

As he entered he felt a wave of mixed emotion flow over him. He knew the place so well; the long hallway that led into the kitchen, dining room and parlour, the stairs that led up to the office and bedrooms.

Ascending the stairs with his usual sense of urgency and swiftness, Shadow entered his room. Autonomously, he began digging through his closet, eventually finding the bag he had set aside. Opening the zipper, he glanced inside. Everything was there.

Clomping out of his room with his bag over his back, Shadow began searching for his parents. His dad was in the office, as per usual. His mother was downstairs in the living room, as per usual. They both sat on opposite sides of the house.

'How mature,' thought Shadow, as he raced down the stairs and into the parlour.

With his loud, monotone dark voice, he called for both of them. Reluctantly, they answered his call. As they entered, they took seats on opposite sides of the room. Shaking his head with a sigh, Shadow swallowed. This was the moment of truth.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to say. I want you to be reasonable, and to acknowledge that I made this choice, and that you'll not be angry with me."

"Of course," was their answer.

"I've joined the RAF."

Silence.

Shadow had expected it. He knew them well enough. It wasn't overly shocking to his father, and he could tell he wasn't particularly angry. His mother, however, looked beyond horrified. She left within minutes, not making eye contact with Shadow.

"You've done it now, you realize?"

Storm nodded at his father. Swallowing his emotions, he stared at the floor for a few minutes.

"You're sure about his?" his father questioned quietly.

"Dad… life is a story. I'm trying to live a good one," Shadow answered, turning to leave the room, "of course I'm sure."

He left the house without any further words. It was the last time he spoke to his parents.

Shadow felt an odd feeling of freedom and sadness mixing together in his mind. Nonetheless, he continued, heading for the rendezvous point the recruiter had directed them to. With Gallant still lagging behind in silence, Shadow watched as the recruiter and about twenty other ponies came into sight, all gathered on one cloud.

Landing next to them, he marched up to the recruiter.

"Sir! Permission to fall in!" he shouted, stomping his hoof as he turned toward the recruiter.

"Fall in," the sergeant returned.

Shadow had no idea the next thought in his mind would be the last he would have as a civilian. They seemed so trivial to him.

Snap, two three, up down.


	11. Chapter 10: Mail Call

**Chapter 10: Mail Call**

"And that's how I single handedly alienated my family, friends and reduced my ally count to 0."

"Wow. That's… heavy…"

"Heavy eh? Yeah, I warned you. Anyway, let's not talk or think about it. What's past is past. Coffee?"

Shadow tried to keep the smile on his face. Rainbow shook her head, but still followed the dark pegasus back into Sugar Cube Corner.

"Well, I've got to go," Dash murmured, tensing up slightly.

Shadow nodded, sipping his coffee.

"I'll see you around then," he stated, still keeping his grin on.

Chuckling nervously, Rainbow returned, "Yeah… you drink too much coffee by the way."

With that, Dash bolted off. Shadow felt himself lost amidst his thoughts. Standing inside Sugar Cube Corner, he drank his coffee in silence, mulling on all the emotions that were brought back to him.

"Heyyy Shadow!"

Sighing, Storm turned and glanced at the source of the high pitched voice. A familiar pink mare bounced towards him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Pinkie asked, still bouncing on the spot.

"Thinking," Shadow answered, not masking his annoyance.

"Okay!" she shouted happily before racing off.

Slapping his hoof in his face, Storm found himself at a loss for words or even comprehension of Pinkie and her antics. After standing awkwardly in the rapidly emptying building, Shadow followed suit and left.

Heading back to his house as the sun slowly dropped behind the low lying clouds of the horizon, Shadow attempted to take his mind off of everything. He managed to dissuade his thoughts long enough to get home, and fall into a deep, restful sleep.

The next morning, he awoke to the sound of hooves on cloud tops. Hopping out of bed, Storm winced as the sun flooded his eyes. Moving outside, he saw a grey pegasus standing at his door, with her head stuffed in her saddle bag.

"Ah, hi," Shadow greeted, blinking his fatigue away.

"Oh! Hi there!" the mare returned, her head still stuck in her saddle bag, "I have mail for you, one second!"

Shadow waited for what seemed like an eternity. Whatever she was doing was slow going.

"Need a hoof?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously as a smirk began to spread across his face.

"No, I'm fine. Just give me another second…"

Shadow chuckled in response, as the mare finally pulled her head out of the bag with great force, causing several letters to soar into the air. Acting quickly, Storm bolted forward, scooping them up before they could go anywhere.

"Thanks, mister," the mare, stated, brushing her cream coloured mane away from her yellow eyes, "Here you go."

Extending her hoof with a two letters in it, the mailpony grinned. Shadow took it from her, and nodded at her.

"Good day ma'am," he said, heading back through his door.

"BYE!" was the rather excited response coupled with a wave.

Sitting down at his desk, Shadow pondered the implications of this. Mail? He never got mail. Nopony ever sent him something. Unless it was orders, Shadow found this whole affair oddly foreign.

Opening the first letter, Shadow chuckled. He should have guessed this would be it.

It read, "2ndLt Storm, Shadow,

Enclosed in this letter is your stipend of 102 bits.

RAF Command"

Storm shook his head, surprised by his own naïveness. Nopony would send him mail. He'd lived on a base for such a long time, he never had gotten his earnings via mail.

Opening the second, he read aloud, "2ndLt Storm, Shadow,

Your request for a transfer from

NOVEMBER BASE, APPALOOSA

Has been denied, on the grounds of,

UNECCESSARY ACTION, MORALE LOWERING CONSEQUENCES

RAF Command."

Shadow sighed, throwing his head in his hooves. They'd stonewalled him, again. The bureaucratic red tape was all over the RAF, but ever since Shadow had joined the Wonderbolts, every little request had to be sent, checked, and rechecked, only to have a 25% chance of acceptance.

Glancing at the clock, Shadow stood up, heading for the door. Weather Patrol was in thirty minutes, and it took ten for him to get to the RV point.

"Early as usual."

Shadow nodded, grinning at Rainbow as she landed beside him. She had an oddly chipper air about her.

"Indeed, I try to be early and well prepped for everything."

Dash cleared her throat, as silence slowly began building.

Acting quickly to break it, Shadow stated, "Thanks for letting me join, by the way. My wing is well on its way to healing, and this patrol gives me the perfect opportunity to re-strengthen my muscles."

"No problem Hotshot," Dash answered, smirking, "Glad to have somepony new who I can show a thing or two."

Shadow laughed, but didn't respond. He noted a few of his patrolmates walking towards them across the fields. Instead, Shadow prepped himself for takeoff, and readied himself for the day.

The patrol went off without a hitch. Dash and her wingponies kept Storm fairly busy, but with his wing now healing quite well, he was able to keep up without an issue, and was only slightly tired when he was dismissed for the night.

Everything seemed to be going great. As Shadow walked home, he glanced behind him. There Rainbow was, hurrying to catch up to him. With a laugh, he watched her take her place beside him, grinning.

"What?" she asked, nudging the colt.

"Nothing. It's just that you're… predictable," Shadow returned, still laughing.

As the two walked, a questioned popped into Storm's mind. It had been nagging at him for a while but only now had he remembered it while in her company.

"So I saw you had a bunch of books in your place a while back. You much of a reader?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess you could call me a reader. I'm mostly into action; I can't deal with boring books about romance. Soul mates and fate can wait, I want to read about flying, or fighting."

As Shadow listened, he suddenly found his senses jolted, forcing him to turn his attention elsewhere. He felt a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. Not since his last combat mission.

It's an indescribable feeling. Some call it precognition or a sixth sense. For Shadow, it was a feeling of being watched and pure fear. Every hair along his spine stood on edge.

"So what kind of books do you read?" Rainbow asked, as the two trotted along.

"Well I don't read much as of late, but Daring Do has always been a favourite of mine. I also like any of the triple oh seven novels. They're awesome too..."

Shadow trailed off as a sudden rustle in the bushes caught his eye. He swallowed trying to ignore it, but his own mind worked against him.

'Was that? No... it can't be...' Shadow thought, anxiously glancing around.

He desperately wanted the feeling to be incorrect. The last time he felt this feeling was during his flight over Ponyville. Could it be left over emotions?

"Daring Do is by far the best heroine ever. Aside from me, of course. She's cool enough that she could... hey, Hotshot! You alright?" Rainbow blurted out.

Another, louder snap in the bushes caught both the ponies' attentions.

'Okay, I'm sure I saw-" Storm thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream from behind. He whipped around to see Rainbow, struggling in the claws of three shadowy figures.


	12. Chapter 11: Contact

**Chapter 11: Contact**

Instinctively Storm shouted, "In the name of the RAF and Princess Celestia, release her!"

The shadowy figures were none other than changelings. They merely laughed at Shadow's order, their voices shrill and insect like. Shadow knew it wouldn't work, and kept his body low to the ground, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Storm's tactical mind kicked in, assessing the situation at lightning speed. The standoff drew on for only a few seconds, but to Shadow, it seemed like hours.

One of the changelings turned and hissed something to the other. Shadow saw his chance. He acted quickly, and immediately attacked the talking changeling by charging into him using his wings. The changeling flew backwards, dazed, while the others attempted a counter attack. One attempted to bite Shadow, but was stopped by a swift kick from Rainbow Dash, knocking him into the bushes. The other slashed a black dagger at Shadow, grazing his face right above his left eye and down his cheek. Shadow stumbled backward from this close call, but quickly reacted and hit his attacker with a swift uppercut, forcing him backward. Dash took this opportunity and charged the changeling, slamming him into a tree and knocking him out.

The first changeling, recovered from his initial surprise hit, flew towards Rainbow, jaws open and ready to bite. Seeing this, Storm intercepted the changeling in mid flight, head butting him in the stomach. The changeling wrapped his legs around the pegasus and quickly sank his teeth into his shoulder. Shadow cried out in pain, but quickly shoved the changeling away. Landing on the ground with a thud, Storm rolled back onto his feet, staring at the changeling that now flopped about, apparently entangled in a bush.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" Shadow ordered, his chest heaving to and fro as he breathed heavily.

Glancing back at Rainbow Dash, Shadow watched her bolt off towards Ponyville. Waiting a split second, he followed her, making sure to remain behind her and watch their six.

Galloping out of the small wooded area and into Ponyville, Shadow headed immediately for one of the few places with lights still shining through the windows.

Bursting through the front door of Twilight's library, Storm and Dash both turned and slammed the door shut behind them. A confused Twilight stared at them from across the room.

"You're bleeding!" Rainbow worriedly stated.

Glancing down at the painful open wound on his shoulder, Storm cringed. It was bleeding badly. The cut on his face was too, but to a lesser degree.

"Its fine, I'll patch it up later," Shadow responded, wincing slightly.

Galloping over to them, Twilight asked the two pegasi, "What happened?"

Rainbow rapidly explained their encounter with the changelings. Twilight became obviously worried, pacing back and forth. Spike, hearing the commotion, awoke from sleep and journeyed down to the group. Shadow greeted the dragon, noting they had yet to meet.

"It's nice to finally meet you Spike," Storm commented with a wink to Twilight, attempting to ignore the growing pain in his shoulder.

Spike couldn't answer. His fatigue and shock were a bad mix, and all he could do was stare in silence at the injured stallion.

"Twi, do you have any spare cloth or anything?" Shadow asked finally, standing awkwardly to attempt to mitigate the pain, "I uh… yeah I kind of need to… stop these… wounds…"

"Yeah," Twilight replied, "Yeah… Grab anything."

Shadow dashed off and grabbed several purple curtains from the windows. He ripped one of them up into strands and quickly made a makeshift field dressing for his wounds, groaning while he tightened them. The extra support and pressure made it easier and less painful to walk and stand. He didn't dare to think of the possible infection that might come from this shoddy bandage, however.

Returning to the main lobby of the library, Shadow found his comrades standing around in a circle discussing the situation.

Joining them, Shadow said, "Alright, so we need to contact RAF or Legion high command. Any ideas?"

"I've got a better one," Twilight stated, "Spike can send letters directly to Princess Celestia."

"Really?" Shadow questioned, glancing at the little dragon with disbelief.

"Yes. He's the greatest assistant a pony could ask for," Twilight said with a grin, "So what should I say?"

"Uh…" Shadow paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, "Write: Show to Nearest Officer. Emergency Code 0232, Incursion Confirmation, Ponyville. With luck, she'll show it to somepony in the military, and they'll understand."

The little dragon quickly fetched a pen and paper, and wrote the letter. He tossed it into the air and belched fire loudly on it. Within a few minutes, a response arrived.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle and presumably Lieutenant Storm,

This is grave news. Military forces are marshaling and should arrive within the next two days. Stay safe until then.

Your teacher,

Princess Celestia"

"Well that's settled," Shadow stated, "You realize what this means now?"

Storm's three companions turned, and shook their heads at him.

"You three are the only ones I can trust, and vice versa. Half of Ponyville may already have been captured and had an impersonator planted. None of us can trust anyone outside the four of us. Even A.J., Rarity, they're all unknown. Are we clear on this?"

The rest of the group indicated they understood.

"Good. Another thing; watch your back. All of us, Rainbow and I in particular, are now top targets. They're going to try and capture us... or worse. I'd suggest staying together as much as possible."

"Alright..." Twilight responded nervously.

Blood began to seep through Shadow's makeshift shoulder bandage. He glanced down and noticed this, and quickly set about putting a second layer on the wound.

As the dark pegasus returned, he glanced at Rainbow, and said, "I need to get to the hospital to get this properly treated. Dash, you mind coming with me? I don't want to get jumped again..."

"Sure thing Hotshot," answered Dash with a salute.

"Twilight, you stay here. Keep the door shut, and don't open it for anyone except me or Dash," Shadow stated as he opened the door, stopping and adding, "And even then, be cautious."

The two pegasi left in a hurry, and headed directly to Ponyville General Hospital. They met no more resistance, but were on their guard the entire way over. As they entered, Shadow was immediately admitted, and Dash was left to wait in the lobby. After about an hour, Storm returned, with a proper dressing on his wound, and several stitches on his face.

He grinned slightly and told Dash, "The cover story is a tree fell on me and dug two, large, fang shaped branches into my shoulder, cool?"

Dash nodded, and remained silent. She was in an oddly introspective mood from the encounter.

"You alright?" Shadow asked, lowering his head slightly.

Dash nodded again, "I... it's just that... everything happened so quickly... what's the deal with you?"

"Well," Shadow sighed, "They want to keep me overnight. My arm will heal up eventually, and the scarring shouldn't be noticeable. The slash on my cheek is permanent, unless I get it fixed with magic, and I certainly don't have the money to waste on that…"

"Well... it makes you look cooler actually," noted Dash with a gradually growing smile.

"Really? Cooler? In that case I'll keep it," Shadow chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

'Why is she so... depressed?' thought Storm.

"Good," Dash said, "It suits you."

Silence ensued.

Pointing with a hoof behind him, Shadow finally stated, "Well I better be going back before they notice I left... you head home and get some rest."

Dash nodded, but asked, "You gonna be fine here?"

"I've already spent a few days here, I'll be good for a single night," replied Shadow with an awkward grin, "And remember; I was going to sleep in a lean-to when I first got here. I can handle a hospital bed."

He watched the blue pegasus walk away in a solemn, melancholy way. It was not natural for Rainbow to act like this, at least as long as Shadow had known her. He shook the thoughts away and scurried back to his room.

The next day, Shadow awoke, and was released. He found Twilight, Spike, and Dash waiting faithfully in the lobby for him. They greeted him with smiles and a bit of excitement, but were visibly tense and worried.

Noticing this, Shadow told them, "You guys are tense. Calm down. For one, it makes you more obvious. Two, the legion will be here soon."

"The legion is here already," Twilight stated, "They arrived late last night. Apparently they're already scouring the Everfree Forest."

"Damn, that was quick," Shadow remarked with a chuckle, "Armor really has them working like clockwork these days…"

"Well if it isn't my favourite bolt!"

Storm turned to the source of the comment, unable to believe his ears. About five feet away, was Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts. Her fiery mane and yellow muzzle were unmistakable, even under her navy Wonderbolts flight suit. She came toward the group and stood beside Shadow. Snapping to attention with a salute, Shadow stifled a smirk.

"At ease, relax," Spitfire murmured, patting Shadow on his injured shoulder without forethought.

Ignoring the pain to the best of his abilities, Shadow remarked, "So I guess you're here to lead the operation ma'am?"

"Yeah," Spitfire said, waving her fiery hair to and fro, "Should be done within the week. And stop calling me ma'am; you know it makes me feel weird."

Nodding, Shadow continued, "How's Soarin' and the rest of the Bolts? I heard Fleetfoot got downed recently."

"Yeah, he took a huge fall. He's back up and flying though. And Soarin's still a hay gnashing dumbo, but hey, what's new there I guess," replied Spitfire angrily.

'Oh here we go again,' thought Shadow.

"Ah, good to hear. Is the town secure?" Storm quizzed once more.

"Yep, we've got an eye everywhere."

With a weak smile and a nod to his companions, Shadow said, "Perfect. Now with your permission ma'am I'm gonna go get some food."

"No arguments here," was the response.

The breakfast at the hospital's cafeteria had quickly become awkward. Between drove after drove of fans wanting pictures and autographs from Spitfire, whilst taking no notice of Storm, and her lack of friendliness toward Shadow's friends, awkward silences plagued the breakfast.

"So, Hotshot, feel like stretching your wings?" Spitfire asked, excited at the proposition.

"No thanks," Shadow answered, "I'm tired, and I'm not supposed to be doing any 'strenuous' activities. Thanks everypony anyway. I'm gonna head back home."

"Ooo!" cried Spitfire, "I heard you were on sick leave. Can I see your place?"

"I guess..." Shadow answered slowly, raising his eyebrow.

As soon as he had finished, Spitfire grabbed his good hoof and pulled him to his feet and halfway out the door. Storm frowned at Spitfire, making her shrug as she flew off. Spitfire flew ahead for the majority of the slow plod to Storm's residence. Twilight and Spike headed back home as they passed the library, leaving the three pegasi to themselves.

They finally made it to Shadow's house, and Spitfire let herself in before Shadow or Dash.

"Ugh..." groaned Storm as he watched her race inside.

Just as he was about to fly up to his house, Rainbow poked him in the side with her hoof. He turned to see her with a confused look.

"Is she usually this... obnoxious?" Dash asked, "She didn't seem like this last time we met…"

Storm replied with a sigh, "No, but she and Soarin' are on the outs. She gets reaaaally weird... I'm talking crazy."

He rolled his eyes and lifted off toward his house. He sighed once again, seeing Spitfire walking about his apartment, observing the various items that Shadow had placed on bookshelves and tables.

"Coffee?" Shadow asked aloud, walking towards the kitchen.

Storm didn't wait for an answer. He needed some at least, he knew that much. Soon, the other two pegasi had joined him, sitting around the counter. Silence governed the air.

After about ten minutes, Spitfire finally said, "Well I better get going. The legate is going to be giving me report soon. Later Hotshot."

"Ma'am," Shadow acknowledge, quickly correcting, "I mean, later."

Dash and Shadow grumbled in response as the pony left the room. As the door closed, Shadow let out a loud groan, placing his elbow on the counter and resting his head in his hoof.

"Well at least that's over," Storm stated.

Dash laughed a little, and said, "She's quite the charmer."

"No kidding."

The two pegasi talked much more freely now, and less tensely. After a little while, Rainbow decided to head home herself. Storm showed her to the door, as she began to exit, she stopped and turned to the dark pegasus.

"I've been... thinking. About the thing... on the path," Dash said slowly, "with the changelings."

Shadow raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "And?"

"Well... I know you watched my back... and I saw what you did, when that one charged from behind. That was brave Shadow."

Shadow looked at the floor uneasily, and responded, "It's my duty as a RAF serviceman to protect civilians... and when they're as awesome of friends as you, it's not that hard to do."

Dash looked at the stitches on Storm's face, and the dressings on his shoulder wound.

"I feel terrible. I should have had that bite..."

"But you didn't," Shadow said, straightening up and frowning, "You're my friend, and I would do anything to save you from harm."

Dash blushed and smiled. She felt her face getting warm under Shadow's intense gaze.

"I... I don't know how to thank you, I really don't," Dash remarked guiltily.

Shadow slightly eased, and placed a calming hoof on Dash's shoulder, "It's fine. If I did it over again, I wouldn't do anything different."

Dash looked at Storm, still melancholy. Without a word, she kissed Shadow softly on the cheek opposite his wound, and left. Shadow, shocked by this action, stood at the door for the next few minutes, pondering the implications.

'I didn't anticipate this,' he thought, pacing back and forth, 'She isn't? She couldn't be? I mean... me? Oh Celestia, I'm over thinking this…"


	13. Chapter 12: Spitfire

**Chapter 12: Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts**

Shadow found his mind racing once again. He had a bad habit of over thinking things. For the rest of the day he stayed inside. He barely slept all night and woke tired the next morning to loud knocking on the door.

Still semi-asleep, Storm rolled out of his bed, flopping onto the soft cloud surface below. Stumbling to his feet, he exited his light blue coloured bed room, descending down his tower to the lobby like room below. Walking to the door, Storm stopped to rub his eyes before and opening it.

"Good morning Ponyville! Let's roll!"

Blinking, Shadow found himself confused by Spitfire's sudden appearance.

"Roll?" yawned Storm.

Spitfire rolled her eyes, and replied, "Breakfast, food, eating. Let's go!"

Without thinking, Shadow went upstairs and quickly threw on his uniform. Returning below, he yawned once again as he inspected his uniform, standing in the doorway. Placing his wedge on his head, he watched Spitfire race off the edge of the cloud. Shadow stumbled outside and off the edge of the platform that supported his house. He lazily slowed his descent and landed with a thud. Spitfire looked a bit taken aback by Shadow in this form. She shrugged it off and continued.

The two ate at a small restaurant on the edge of Ponyville. Spitfire gnawed her food down quickly, while a tired Shadow slowly ate his, still preoccupied with the events of last night.

'I've been through this before…' thought Storm, as he began to finally awake.

"Yo! Hotshot."

Spitfire waved her hoof in front of Shadow's face. Glaring, Shadow acknowledged her.

"So what can a pony do in this town...? I don't exactly see it being the centre of the high life and excitement."

"Well, it's got clear skies. That should be obvious," Shadow responded, with a hint of sarcasm.

Spitfire noticed this and glared at Shadow, "I noticed. But aside from that, there's nothing; there's no nice diners, one movie theatre with a whole bunch of old flicks, and I think I saw one single place for ice cream."

"I think someone's been spending too much time in Canterlot," remarked Shadow with a faint smirk.

"Hey, I can't enjoy amenities? I'm not that uncivilized. I enjoy fine dining as much as anypony," Spitfire retorted, frowning.

"Since when DID you? I remember you whined and complained when we had to go to the Inauguration of Captain Armor."

"That's different. That event just sucked in general."

Shadow looked slightly surprised, and said, "I thought it was pretty cool, and it helped RAF and Legion relations, I can tell you that. Back in Canterlot, Armor saved my flank. If it weren't for him, I don't know what might have happened."

"Whatever. That's not the point. I need a drink," Spitfire stated, annoyed.

Waiving the waiter over, Spitfire ordered a stiff drink that Shadow didn't care to take note of. He never drank himself, or hardly did. The whole thing never really appealed to him.

"So where have you been stationed? Last I heard you were in Canterlot, training new recruits," Shadow questioned.

Spitfire responded in a semi-monotone voice, "Yeah. Soarin' and I've been training new flyers for the past couple of months."

Shadow sighed, and asked half-heartedly, "What happened this time?"

Shadow phased out slightly as Spitfire began to speak, taking note of key points to remember.

'Yeah yeah yeah, and in three days you two will be snuggling creepily during briefings,' Shadow thought sarcastically as Spitfire talked, feigning his attention by nodding.

As Spitfire continued, Storm's thoughts drifted to the events of last night. It was a small notion, but the entire thing had him unable to turn his attention elsewhere.

'Why does this bother me so much? She was just being… ladylike? But Dash isn't exactly…' Shadow pondered, 'No! Stop it Shadow. You're a soldier, she's just some weather patroller. It's just another fleeting feeling that'll pass.'

"Are you even listening to me?" Spitfire asked, noticing Shadow's blank stare.

"Yeah," Shadow lied, "You were just saying about your mission briefing last month."

Again, Spitfire droned on and on, complaining constantly about Soarin' and his 'stupidity'. Shadow attempted to keep his attention on Spitfire and her story, but inevitably, his mind wandered once again. Autonomously, he nodded and ate his breakfast.

"…And that's when I finally said no, and we broke up," Spitfire stated.

Shadow attempted to muster sympathy, and said, "How touching. Sorry to hear that."

"Well at least there's one stallion left who cares about others," Spitfire remarked, nudging Storm with her shoulder.

Standing up, Spitfire stretched her wings and legs, before walking out of the café. Shadow followed, still deep in thought. Finally, he forced himself out of his trance, noting that they seemed to be wandering through the midst of town, with little or no purpose.

"Uh… do you know where you're going?" Storm asked, giving a questioning glance at the Captain.

Spitfire chuckled, and answered, "For a walk… you must be really tired, you said you would come along… back at the Café."

"Ah, of course. Sorry," Shadow replied, realizing he most likely said yes to whatever questions she asked earlier.

Silence erupted as they walked about, mostly from the stunning nature that surrounded them. Shadow, surprised at Spitfire's lack of speaking, enjoyed observing the scenery. Quickly, he realized there was a reason for the silence.

"Hey… uh, wanna go out tonight? Like some kind of dinner or whatever?" Spitfire asked awkwardly.

'Here we go again…' Shadow thought, closing his eyes in frustration.

"You're not asking me out again are you?" Shadow questioned back at Spitfire, with a sigh.

The yellow pegasus procured a small smile, and replied, "You see right through me, don't you Hotshot?"

Shadow shook his head, and sat for a moment, figuring a way to verbalize his thoughts.

Turning around, Shadow stated, "It's against regulations."

"They lifted that ban years ago, Hotshot," Spitfire returned, still smiling, "Come on."

The two halted, with Shadow taking a few steps away from Spitfire. He remained silent for a moment, formulating his words. Nothing came to mind. Instead, Shadow kept walking.

The two remained silent for the rest of their trek. As they walked, the sun began to melt into night, casting and orange glow across the skies and the ground.

Shadow warily kept his distance from his companion, but noticed Spitfire gaining on him several times. She had an odd look about her. This situation made him beyond uncomfortable.

Finally, the two arrived at the temporary military base outside Ponyville. Flying up to one of the structures in the sky, Spitfire led the way. The cloudy Quonset was marked very obviously with a large "CPT. SPITFIRE" along the top of the door. The entire place was dark and the base seemed quiet and sleepy.

"Lieutenant."

Shadow snapped to attention with a salute. Spitfire sighed in response to this. Shadow dropped his salute but remained at attention. Moving slowly towards Storm, Spitfire stared at the stallion's eyes. He remained motionless, emotionless and stared into the distance. He was the perfect symbol of a soldier.

Standing face to face with the aviator, Spitfire found she was a bit awestruck by his composure. She hadn't seen the colt in so long. He'd changed so much but so little. He was still the overly formal, awkward pegasus she'd recruited.

Leaning forward, she closed her eyes. Pursing her lips, she waited for what she thought was an inevitable kiss.

"Permission to be dismissed."

Spitfire was taken aback by this statement. She stared once again at the Shadow. He didn't flinch or move. The only visible movement was the blink of his eyes and movement of his chest as breathed the cold air. His breath fogged in front of him. Nonetheless, he remained stone-faced and rigid like a statue.

Without a word, Spitfire turned around and whipped open the door to her quarters. Walking inside, she slammed it behind her. With a cough, Shadow performed an about turn before gliding off the edge of the cloud.

Shadow began his journey home. His mind was practically burnt out. As he arrived home, he quickly hung his uniform on the wall, redressed his wounds, and went to bed. After a few minutes of rapid thought about the events of the day with interludes still going to the previous night, Shadow finally fell asleep, exhausted.


	14. Chapter 13: Dealing with Dash

**Chapter 13: Dealing with Dash**

The next day came bright and early, or at least it seemed that way to Shadow. He awoke in his new home, feeling well rested. After getting up, Shadow ventured into his bathroom, and prepared to redress his wound. As he slowly peeled back the bandages on his shoulder, Storm smiled. Instead of a deep red gash in his shoulder, he saw the familiar colour of his pale skin, covered in a thin lining of black fur. Gleefully, Shadow tossed the used dressing in the trash, and ventured downstairs. His glee was slightly dampened, however, as he passed a mirror. He glanced and saw his familiar face grinning back, with it's all too new scar across his eye.

After a moment of pondering on this, his thoughts turned once again to Dash. What was the meaning of that kiss? Was it something or nothing? Shadow had to know. With renewed vigour, he left the house, and began flying toward town. After scouting the city quickly, he found that Rainbow was nowhere in sight.

'Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since two nights ago...' Shadow thought, halting in the air.

Shadow quickly bolted back down to the ground, and landed in the middle of town. He walked rapidly toward Sugarcube Corner. He entered and found Mr. Cake, manning the till.

"Well hello there son," Mr Cake cried gleefully, as Shadow walked in, "What can I do for you?"

Shadow walked up to the counter and stated, "I'm looking for Pinkie, is she here?"

"Oh, no dear," Shadow heard (presumably) Mrs Cake yell from the kitchen, "She left about an hour ago to see Twilight Sparkle."

Shadow quickly thanked the two Ponies and headed off to the library. He arrived to find Twilight and Pinkie, discussing something. They two saw Shadow enter and immediately greeted him.

Upon returning their greetings, Shadow addressed Pinkie, "Where's Dash? I need to talk to her."

Pinkie thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her hoof. After a few seconds, she somehow procured a deerstalker hat and pipe. Shadow stared in befuddlement, unable to comprehend how or why Pinkie acted the way she did.

"Aha!" Pinkie finally said, "She's at…"

The mare paused for effect. Shadow merely sighed and raised an eyebrow questioningly, followed by Twilight rolling her eyes.

"Her house!" the pink pony shouted.

With a sigh, Storm nodded. He bolted off once more, with a dogged determination. He needed to know the meaning of that kiss. Everything depended on it. He arrived at Dash's residence, and knocked on the door. As Shadow waited, his hearted pounded and his mind raced.

'Wait… why am I here…? Oh come on Storm, you know you don't have the balls to…'

Further thought was cancelled as the door opened quickly. Dash stood in front of Shadow, smiling as her Rainbow mane flowed from the wind.

"Long time no see, Storms," Rainbow said happily, "Come in, come in."

Storm walked in, staring awkwardly at Dash for a second before realizing he was staring. Rainbow ran off to do something in the next room, humming.

'Well, she seems to be less... depressed at least,' Shadow noted in his head.

After returning to Shadow, Rainbow explained her cheerful countenance, "Spitfire wanted to talk to me, so I invited her over for a late breakfast. Wanna join? I doubt she'd mind."

Shadow's eyes widened with worry and fear.

'Oh great, now Spitfire's going to try to ruin my life,' thought Shadow.

"Dash I need to talk to you about a few things first, its impor-"

Shadow was cut short by the slamming open of the front door. Storm whipped around, his military reflexes going into action. He stood in a combat ready position, before calming slightly. An enraged looking Spitfire stormed in as Shadow stood up straight and saluted.

"Cut the formalities Hotshot," ordered Spitfire in a condescending tone, "Both of you are needed at the command centre outside of town. Be there in ten minutes."

"Ma'am?" Storm questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Without any further indications or speaking, Spitfire stormed back out, and took off with a heavy wing beat. The two other pegasi watched her fly away, and noted her anger even in her flying.

Dash frowned, and asked, "What's her problem?"

"Long story," Shadow answered, in a semi-angry voice, "Short version is... she asked me out last night and I rejected her."

A surprised look spread across Rainbow's face, but disappeared quickly.

"Why?" Dash asked in a quieter tone.

"_That's why,"_ Shadow responded, motioning to the dot in the distance that was Spitfire, "Why would I want to be involved with somepony who's that... angry? She got her call sign for a reason, you know."

"True..." Rainbow muttered.

Shadow turned to look at Dash directly, "That's why I like you; you're pretty cool with anything."

Rainbow blushed slightly, before replying, "You're not so bad yourself. Anyway, We need to go. It's not every day that the Wonderbolts request your help."

Shadow cringed, but nodded. He knew they had to go, but disliked the idea of having to wait any longer to ask Dash about the last time they met. The two pegasi flew off quickly, and arrived early at the base (which was essentially a collection of tents and temporary shelters). A crowd gathered around the main command building. The crowd was a mix of Legionnaires, Aircolts, and various local militia ponies.

Storm sighed. He knew the look on some of these faces; the nervousness and terror that strikes deep before battle. The calm before the storm.

A beckoning hoof from a junior Legionnaire officer called Shadow in, followed quickly by Dash. The tent was set up as a briefing room, with a large map pinned to a board on one side of the room, and a group of chairs in front of it. Storm chose to stand, taking a position behind all the chairs. The only people present were some low ranking officers and noncoms.

After a brief wait, Spitfire walked in, with a heavily armoured unicorn officer. Shortly thereafter, the local mid-rank officers entered and sat down, watching anxiously as Spitfire whispered to the Unicorn. After a few moments, she took a stand front and centre, clearing her throat.

"Listen up, here's the SitRep," Spitfire stated, making sure to send a glare towards Shadow, "We found the source of the incursion. It's a small Changeling Outpost in the Everfree Forest. We're going to strike it hard, and fast. Captain Metal."

The officer, Captain Metal, stepped forward and began:

"The Opposing Force we're facing is heavily entrenched and defended. We think there are about two hundred enemy defenders in the base. Our force is about three hundred, so we outnumber them, but don't underestimate the enemy. The battle plan is as follows: Task Force Alpha will attack from the north, drawing the OpFor out. Bravo will flank from the west, focusing on capturing the outpost itself. Alpha will be led by me, with Alpha's air support being led by Lieutenant Hotshot. Bravo will be under complete command by Captain Spitfire and Lieutenant Treads. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good, dismissed."

Shadow looked surprised at his sudden command, as a large group of ponies gathered outside. He quickly stormed up to Spitfire, whom was examining charts and maps on a table to the side of the main map.

"Ma'am, why exactly am I leading the Alpha Air Support?" Shadow asked angrily.

He was fine with commanding a squad. A squadron would be nice, but some preparation would be needed. The idea of leading an entire Task Force and having no prep time was not one he enjoyed.

Spitfire, without looking at Shadow, responded, "You're the highest ranking RAF officer, aside from me, and you're the most experienced aviator we have."

With a salute, Shadow turned around. He didn't like this idea but acknowledged it and walked off. He left the small tent and went outside to inspect his troops. The outfit was fairly good, comprised of thirty six pegasi, about half aircolts, the other half militia. Many of his coworkers, including Dash, from the Weather Patrol were part of the outfit, and looked very oddly at Shadow as he paced back and forth.

Finally, Shadow commanded, "Lieutenants step forward, and state your names."

Three aggressive looking pegasi stepped forward.

"Lieutenant Gray reporting sir."

"Lieutenant Mace reporting, sir."

"Lieutenant Iron reporting."

After a quick glance, Shadow stated, "I'll be taking Squadron one. Gray, Mace, you'll be leading Squadrons two and three. Iron, jump in and take command if someone gets downed. For now, you're 2IC of my squadron. Hooah?"

A synchronized 'Hooah' was all the answer that Shadow needed. He quickly motioned for ground crews to begin handing out goggles and combat gear.

"Sir."

Being nudged by a crew member, Storm turned around. A familiar navy uniform was extended to him. Storm quickly stepped aside, and slipped into his flight suit, which had apparently been 'retrieved' by ground crews from his home.

The combat ready Shadow stepped out and looked at the crew in front of him. They were all so happy looking, not like the usual combat groups that Shadow knew.

"Hooves up in five minutes!"

The cry from ground control broke Shadow's trance like state. He walked in front of the force, and stood for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Fellow ponies, Equestrians," Shadow slowly began, "Many of you have not been in combat. Many of you have heard of our war, but not seen the plight of the soldier in full. Today, you new recruits will be put through hell. I'm not going to sugar coat it. War is bloody and terrifying. But, we have one thing that many of these so called, 'chrysalids' lack; courage. With courage and determination we can win this battle."

Ground crew began rushing around even faster, as did a large amount of Legionnaires.

"Hubris is the bane of our enemy. As long as we can lure them into a false sense of security, then we will win. I will be damned if I lose anypony on my watch. Equestria is counting on you, and as Pegasi, it's our duty to show the Princess what we can do. It's our duty to show the enemy what we can do. Give 'em hay."

A cheer sounded from the group as were ushered onto one of the runways. Everypony around him got into a launch position. Crouching down, Shadow began to take deep breaths, avoiding the hyperventilation that plagued many a flyer.

"Good speech there, Hotshot."

Looking over at Dash, wearing clear goggles and a militia uniform, Shadow grinned.

Lifting his own goggles up, he answered, "Not my best by far. Thanks anyway."

Returning his polarized goggles to their former position, Shadow tossed his neck from side to side, attempting to relax.

"30 seconds!"

Time seemed to slow down for Shadow. He looked at the people around him. He knew half of them, or at least recognized their faces. His smile dropped off his face as he began to shift into his tactical mode, as adrenaline began pumping. They looked so naïve, smiling in the face of danger. He knew better; many of them may not come back alive, some might be permanently injured.

"15 seconds!"

Storm's eyes were drawn to Dash, her mane flowing in the wind as she prepared to launch. Storm marvelled at her grace for a moment.

"10!"

A sudden realization darkened Shadow's heart.

"9!"

He had yet to ask her about the kiss.

"8!"

What if he didn't make it?

"7!"

What if she didn't make it?

"6!"

He couldn't bear the thought of either situation.

"5!"

Shadow decided quickly what he must do.

"4!"

Under no circumstances should he let Rainbow out of his sight, or at least be aware of her constantly.

"3!"

His heart pounded as he turned forward, ready to spring.

"2!"

The number was always terrible. It seemed like forever. The anticipation of the launch and the battle to come was almost unbearable.

"1!"

The edge of Ponyville came alive with pegasi and unicorns, flying and marching toward their destination. The once peaceful village of Ponyville was now engulfed in the fury of war.


	15. Chapter 14: The Assault

**Chapter 14: The Assault**

As quickly as they were deployed, Shadow's airponies reached their objective. The journey had taken them through marshland and forest, but they found the small black encampment finally. The walls were black and organic looking, with a single command tower in the middle of the camp. Several other smaller buildings littered the inside and outside of the encampment, black and organic as well. Everything was camouflaged with leaves, but still easily visible. They arrived at the perimeter of the outpost, ready for combat.

Signaling with his hoof, Shadow moved his force above the clouds. Everypony kept relatively quiet, as Shadow peeked over the edge of the cloud, staring down into the abyss below.

He could see the faint movement all around the camp. He knew that the legionnaires were there. Below, the foot soldiers moved tirelessly. A thin white line formed in the underbrush. As silence gathered, the entire task force breathed one last time before the battle. With a single, sharp whistle, carnage was begun.

A mass of unicorns emerged from the bushes, heading directly for the unsuspecting defenders ahead. Shadow watched from above as a sea of white met a sea of black. He signalled for the air support to swoop low, and begin runs on the enemy positions, bucking and grabbing enemy defenders. At first, the enemy defense was poor, and uncoordinated. Within a few minutes, however, it all changed.

Several squadrons of changelings quickly were in the sky, following strafes by Shadow's combatants. The air turned into an all out brawl, just like the ground. Although the changelings all had proper training, the few RAF flyers were more than capable of handling the enemy, and turned the tide in the air against the enemies within a few minutes. The ground and air battle raged on for half an hour. Shadow pushed his wings to the limit, attacking targets following his allies whilst performing taxing moves to avoid being hit himself. Finally, the enemy air support broke apart, with the small remaining force retreating to the ground or fleeing aimlessly. The enemy ground force began to take heavy casualties, forcing a tactical retreat by two hundred metres.

As the last enemy aircolt plummeted to the ground, Shadow signalled for the others to begin attacking the enemy troops. As they once again began their runs, Bravo force mobilized, beginning a flanking manoeuvre.

Shadow and the Alpha Air Support buzzed the enemy troops, smashing air and hooves down on the heads of the infantry. The scene was not for the faint of heart, and Storm knew this all too well. With the renewed Air Support, Alpha began their advance again, regaining the lost two hundred metres, and reaching the walls of the encampment. The battle seemed like it had been won, and Shadow's heart soared.

A loud horn from afar quickly changed all this.

"Air Strike!"

Shadow heard the cry from below and glanced up. A sea of black cascaded over the edges of the clouds. Taking evasive action, Storm found himself flying for his life. Changeling shock troopers began raining down around him, hitting the unsuspecting forces below. Their speed was so great that large explosions resulted from the impact, engulfing several ponies at once.

Storm glanced behind him, and noticed that several members of his squadron were missing. He quickly did a count and memory check. His heart jumped into his throat. Dash was gone.

As he became distracted, Shadow began flying straight and level; a mistake he quickly regretted. A single changeling smashed into him at full speed, knocking him out of control, and sent him crashing to the ground. Everything went dark for Storm for a few moments. He regained consciousness seconds later, being partly buried in the mud and muck of the swamp. Forcing himself to his feet, he began running to avoid the enemy bombardment.

The air was cloudy with dust and ash, and the battle was noisy. Storm's senses were almost overloaded completely. As he began to lose hope, he spied a Rainbow coloured object in the distance. He pressed on, and found the object in a crater, created by one of the changeling shock troops. It was Dash, lying dazed on the ground. Shadow slid into the crater, and sheltered his head as another trooper landed nearby.

"DASH!" Shadow cried out, dragging himself toward her.

A groan was the only response.

Upon further inspection, he saw she must have been hit hard. She was lying flat on her back, her mane spread out across the dirt below her. Her fur was muddy and singed, and her expression was dull and blank. Shadow shook her a few times, causing her to slowly regain awareness.

"Shadow, what's going on?" Dash yelled after a few moments.

Storm replied, "We're being bombarded by the enemy, Bravo and Alpha have been decimated."

Hearing hooves above, Shadow hopped up to the edge of the crater, rapidly scanning the area around him. A faint aquamarine shape only a few metres away caught Shadow's attention.

"Soldier! Get your flank in here!" he shouted, recognizing the telltale Legion armour.

He watched the legionnaire turn around, digging his hooves into the mud. Rushing towards the crater, he galloped at top speed. It was all in vain.

As he reached the edge of the bowl, a beam of green light came from nowhere. The legionnaire fell into the crater, rolling limply to the very bottom. Glancing down, Storm swallowed back fear and emotion at the sight; the once living Legionnaire now had a black mark on his forehead where the bolt had hit. He was dead.

"Okay… okay, think Storm, think," Shadow muttered nervously, clambering his way back to Rainbow.

Flopping down beside her, he found himself unable to think straight. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm his nerves. Dash turned her head to Shadow. The two met gazes, and Storm found himself shocked. She had a look in her eye he never would have thought to have seen. Not from her.

"Shadow," she whispered, "I'm scared."

Swallowing, Storm felt his heart sink. He knew the look she had. Everypony in the military had gone through it. In the dust clouds around him, he spotted the tell tale black ghosts of the fog, coupled with the stomping of muddy hooves. A feeling of fear swept over Shadow, chills running down his spine.

Storm immediately took the opportunity, fearing the worst, "Dash, if we don't make it... I want you to know... I like you... a lot!"

Dash's face softened slightly. Another hit nearby sent a piece of shrapnel directly into Storm, catapulting him across the foxhole. Storm lay on his stomach, and looked up to see several troops closing in. He then glanced to his side, seeing Dash, now beside him, her eyes filled with utter terror. Shadow's world darkened. He thought quickly about life, and his friends and family. Then he thought about her.

Bolting upright, Shadow flung himself back to the mare's side, peering over the edge of their apparent foxhole. Swallowing, his let out a deep breath, turning to the cyan pegasus.

He leaned in close, and stated, "Rainbow Dash, as long as I breathe, no harm will come to you."

He stared intensely at Dash, his face serious. Dash nodded back slowly. An insect-like cry sounded out, very near the two ponies. Time seemed to slow down in this dark hour as Shadow glanced around once more. He then looked back at Rainbow, and gingerly swiped a strand of her mane behind her ear with his hoof. Without a thought, he quickly but softly pressed his lips against hers. The two shared a fleeting moment of euphoria.

Shadow quickly recoiled and stood up straight, ready for combat. Rainbow Dash found her mind racing. The battle cries and sounds of explosions and small magic fire were overwhelming. On the other hoof, she couldn't tear her eyes off of Shadow. In his tattered Wonderbolts uniform, he looked courageous and valiant.

Storm felt the opposite. He watched as five changelings quickly closed in on him. Shadow took a deep breath, and placed his flight goggles over his eyes. Pushing away all fear, he felt himself slowly slipping into the 'zone'. His own terror fought back, but as he glanced towards his injured comrade, he overcame his fear. Shadow was a stallion of honour, and he intended to make good on his promise.

"You are Shadow Storm," he murmured to himself, watching his adversaries skulking in at the edges of his view, "You are a soldier. You do not feel emotion. You do not feel fear. You do not feel pain. You are a warrior."

The changelings no longer masked their presence. Shadow charged head first into the nearest changeling, sending him flying backwards. A second changeling closed in from behind, but a quick buck to the head knocked him out cold. Two more closed in, surrounding Storm. They attacked simultaneously, attempting to pounce on Shadow and dig their fangs into him. Storm quickly dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. He counterattacked with an uppercut to one of the changelings. The other changeling staggered toward him in a dazed manner and made a futile swipe at Storm with his fangs. Shadow dodged and quickly swiped the changeling's legs out from under him, finishing his adversary off with a swift, hard strike to the face.

Shadow glanced behind him for a split second, and whipped around. The remaining changeling was closing in on Dash, as she attempted to defend herself, though it was in vain. The trooper flanked around her and began a pounce from above. Shadow launched himself with all his force, intercepting the changeling in mid air. The two landed, both with the breath knocked out of them. The shock trooper raised his fangs in the air, and ready to stab Storm in the face, but was met with a quick bash of hoof. The changeling staggered backwards, only to be met with a follow up strike, which knocked him out.

Shadow stood up and glanced about, and noted that the bombardment had stopped. He quickly slid into the crater beside Dash.

"Can you walk?"

Dash attempted to flip over, using her wings to balance her. She cried out in pain, as one of her wings, which appeared dislocated, flapped in an odd manner. She lay back down, and shook her head, breathing heavily from the pain. Shadow frowned, and immediately took a position above Rainbow, and began to drag her out of the foxhole. A sudden sharp whistle stopped Storm, as he glanced around. A sudden din began, and the sound of hooves deafened the pony.

'Those aren't changelings!'

A line of white appeared on one side, and began quickly approaching. Shadow reacted immediately, and jumped into the crater beside Dash. The white quickly became distinguished as unicorn ground forces. They rushed around the crater, filling the battleground with whirring shapes of white dotted with blue blasts of magic fire.

Shadow stayed silent for a few moments, and then yelled, "Medic!"

Two legionnaires, one with the tell tale red cross on his armour, halted and leapt into the crater. The two began medical procedures on the Dash, with a bit of help from Shadow. The rest of the unicorns passed, and Shadow remained with Dash for the remainder of the battle. As the two medics lifted her out of the crater, Shadow followed, and checked around for the remaining missing aircolts.

Storm shook his head, as he identified the bodies of several of his comrades. Another was injured, who Shadow promptly assisted and summoned a medic for. As Dash and her medical assistance gained distance, Shadow rejoined them, leaving his other squadron mate in the hands of two more medics.

The two medics carried Dash on a stretcher, hurrying away from battle.

Shadow asked one of the medics, "What's your name soldier, and who are you with?"

"Corporal Steak, Philly sir, 47th Infantry regiment. Under the command of Colonel Crystal and Gallop."

"Gallop?"

"Colonel Gallant Gallop sir," the medic responded.

Shadow lingered for a moment.

'That's not possible.'


	16. Chapter 15: Old Friends and New Friends

**Chapter 15: Old Friends and New Friends**

Storm couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. Dash was now at the hospital, waiting for her wounds to heal. The two were in the same situation they had been when they first met, except in opposite places.

Shadow stayed faithfully by Rainbow's side while she recuperated, not minding the few injuries he had sustained, including the partial reopening of his shoulder wound. She had suffered a dislocated wing and several fractured bones, but was in the clear soon enough. The sudden arrival of Colonel Gallop's air brigade, and Colonel Crystal's guard legion had turned the tide of the battle, and had saved many lives.

Of the about three hundred changeling troops (one hundred of which were the hidden shock troopers) two hundred were taken prisoner, fifty escaped, twenty were critically injured, and thirty were killed in action.

Of the original Equestrian task force of three hundred, one hundred sustained minor injuries, thirty-four sustained critical injuries, and twenty-two were killed in action, four being militia Ponyvillians. The remainder survived with no notable harm, beyond post traumatic stress disorder, and other mental effects that stem from the horrors of war.

Rainbow was tired and stressed. She slept most of the time, and Shadow sat quietly in the corner of the room, only speaking to her when she addressed him in a hoarse, quiet voice. Finally, by the fourth day of her stay, she was beginning to regain strength.

Watching her sleep quietly, Shadow decided now was the time. Leaving a note, he left as the morning sun slowly came up over the horizon, smothering the room in orange light. Storm hesitated as he placed his note on the table beside her bed. She looked innocent and weak in her current state. Part of Shadow wanted to stay. He knew otherwise, however.

Shadow marched directly to the military base, now apparently declared a fully operational military base. After standard admittance procedures, Shadow entered the base. It looked the same as it did before the battle; rings of tents, blocks of tents and rows of tents, all organized in an orderly fashion around the one, large command tent.

Shadow stood outside the command tent, hesitating. He hadn't seen him in so long… would he remember him?

Letting out a deep breath, Shadow pulled the flap up. The tent was rearranged, with a large table with a map strewn across it being directly in the centre of the tent. A group of officers huddled around it, apparently discussing something.

"Permission to enter, sir!"

A familiar colt turned around and stared at Storm for a moment. Shadow recognized him instantly, but it took a moment for Storm to register with him.

"Granted…" the colt murmured slowly, before questioning, "Shadow?"

Dropping his salute, Shadow smirked. With a cheer, the stallion burst forward, grabbing hold of Shadow. Dragging him back to the table, the stallion beamed.

"Metal, Crystal, this is Captain Shadow Storm; best darn flyer this side of Equestria."

Shadow smiled and noted, "Colonel Gallant Gallop... that'll take some getting used to!"

The reunion was happy, but the events of the battle were far too obvious and important, and dampened the mood.

Shadow's smile faded, and he asked, "So what happened? Last I knew, you were M.I.A."

Gallop's smiled faded as well, as he began to explain:

"I was captured… while on an air combat patrol. I was sent to a Chrysalid POW camp… I spent Celestia knows how long there, before a large shipment of fresh prisoners came in. I saw my chance, and incited a riot. We outnumbered the guards and took control. From then on, it was just a matter of time until the RAF came for us."

Shadow noted everything, and responded cheerfully, "That's amazing. It's hard to believe you got so lucky. Sounds like something out of a book."

Gallop replied, "I know eh? It's crazy."

Shadow talked for a few more minutes with Gallop, and exchanged his contact information with him. After doing so, he bid him farewell. As he walked among the olive drab tents, Shadow felt his heart lighten a bit.

Returning to the hospital as the sun fully began to light the area, he stopped outside Rainbow Dash's hospital room, taking a moment to compose himself and clear his mind.

Walking in, he found Dash, awake and hungry. As he entered, she let a faint glimmer of a smile cross her face, but indicated for Shadow to get her some food. Without a word, Storm did as she asked, returning swiftly with a tray of fried vegetables. The mare ate ravenously, having been sleeping the past four days.

Finishing her meal, she sat up, sated. For fifteen minutes she just sat there, smirking, staring blankly at the door. Sighing, Dash suddenly became very serious and looked at Shadow.

"I have a lot of questions... about the battle..."

Storm's heart jumped into his throat as he nodded. He knew what she would ask.

"What was... the meaning... of the uh... uh..." Dash stuttered.

"Kiss..." Shadow finished nervously.

"Yeah. I uh..."

"I wanted to ask the same thing prior to the battle..."

"Oh that... oh," Rainbow remarked in an odd tone.

Shadow swore his heart would emerge in his mouth, as he asked, "So... what exactly is _this_... are we uh... involved...?

Rainbow cocked her head to the side, and awkwardly responded, "Are we?"

A short silence ensued. Both of their pulses raced.

"I think so..." Shadow stated after a while.

"Me too," Rainbow agreed quickly with a slight laugh.

Another silence followed, but was soon over. Shadow specifically changed the subject, making sure to discuss other topics and issues.

A knock interrupted the conversation. Turning to the doorway, Shadow saw a familiar captain standing there, and once again snapped to attention. This time, he sat back down, attempting to suppress his reflexes.

Spitfire stood sheepishly in the doorway, and asked, "Am I interrupting?"

Shadow frowned, but replied, "No, what is it?"

Spitfire took a few steps into the room, and stared at the ground. After kicking her hooves around anxiously for a few seconds she finally spoke.

"I want to apologize. My behaviour has been unprofessional and I'm sincerely sorry. Do you accept my apology?"

Shadow hesitated for a moment, before straightening himself and saluting.

"Yes ma'am," he responded.

Spitfire smiled before slowly leaving the room. Shadow sat for a moment, an eyebrow raised in contemplation.

"That was surprisingly... civil of her," Rainbow noted.

"My thoughts exactly."

The next few hours were marked by excitement, as Dash was due for release from the hospital the next morning. After lengthy discussions about the battle, the Wonderbolts, Gallant and Spitfire, Storm found him watching Rainbow sleep quietly in the hospital bed.

As he nodded off to sleep on a nearby pillow, he pondered about everything that had happened to him in the past few days. He smiled, as a realization dawned upon him.

'I promised Dash that no harm would come to her... and I fulfilled it..."


	17. Chapter 16: Victory and Sadness

**Chapter 16: Victory and Sadness**

Dash was released early in the morning. She sighed as she took one last glance at the off white hospital room she had stayed in. A familiar hoof tapped her on the shoulder reassuringly. As she exited the hospital, Shadow was by her side. The two had become inseparable, at least noticed by Twilight. Seeing them walk by her window sent her into a bit of thought.

'It's a bit ironic really,' Twilight pondered, 'He's not really all too similar to her... he's quiet, he's smart, and he's kind of introspective... he's more like me than her. I guess opposites attract."

"Spike! Hurry up!" Twilight yelled.

The dragon rushed towards her in his tuxedo, responding, "I'm coming, geez!"

Twilight and Spike were bound for the same event as Shadow and Rainbow. It had been nearly a week since the battle and the majority of the ponies whom were injured were released. A memorial service was being held in the middle of the field of battle, in memory of the brave ponies lost. The memorial was to be presided over by none other than Princess Luna. Twilight and Spike arrived slightly early, and managed to get 'seating' in the front row beside Dash and Shadow, as did the majority of the officers from the military camp.

The air was quiet and somber. The memorial consisted of a vast gathering of photos of the deceased. Behind the photos, the graves of those retrieved sat. Rows of spears and stakes, each with helmets, wedges and flight goggles draped over them, now dotted what was once a normal field. A firing squad of unicorns stood nearby, ready for the service to begin. All of Ponyville was in attendance. As the time came, Luna took a stand in front of the gathering crowd.

"Friends, ponies, Equestrians," Luna started, her voice echoing almost unnaturally, "We are gathered here today to commemorate the sacrifice of these great ponies. They fought for freedom, equality, and liberty, and died valiantly defending these values. Let us take a moment of silence to remember the fallen."

Twilight felt tears surging to her eyes as she stared at the various pictures in front of her. She knew the militia ponies, and came to know several of the deceased soldiers during their brief time in Ponyville. She glanced down to see that Spike too was teary eyed. A quick glance around confirmed that most were feeling this emotion. A few tears rolled down Dash's face, however she did not cry like many of the others. Shadow stood stone faced, and cold.

A trumpeter began to play "Remorse in A Minor." Shadow felt his heart sink, and focused on maintaining his cool. Twilight found herself in despair. She had never been to a military memorial or funeral, and rapidly realized the importance of this event; the last time a war was this bad was the civil war between Luna and Celestia. The trumpeter played until the end of the song. As the song came to a close, the firing squad of Unicorns gave a twenty two horn salute, casting a spell three times into the air. After a brief silence, Luna continued.

"Although sadness is rampant at a time such as this, it is also a time for happiness. The twenty two ponies that gave their lives averted tragedy, and the loss of many more at the hands of the enemy. We will now have several officers and friends of the deceased share their memories of them."

After several tear jerking eulogies, Shadow was called up to perform a eulogy for his squadron's losses. He shivered as he stood up, moving to take his stand at the front of the memorial. She was stationed at Appaloosa for a few months to train under Shadow's watch, and during that time the two became fast friends. Now, she was gone.

Shadow spoke slowly, and softly, as he began, "I uh… I'm not really prepared for this. Nothing prepares you for this. I was flying at ten thousand feet. Everypony was behind me… then they just… weren't."

Staring down at the ground, he sighed, attempting to keep calm. Looking back up at the audience, he continued.

"We lost several good colts and mares today. I knew all of them. One of them, Lieutenant Water Wings, was actually from my home base back in Appaloosa. She was a funny one… I knew so many of them…"

Shadow swallowed, suppressing his emotions.

"I can't think of anything to say at this moment… it's all too shocking for me. Nothing prepares you for this job. These brave souls died for their monarch and for their nation. They gave their lives thoughtlessly and courageously. We won a major victory, but still, the war goes on and I find myself doubting everything."

Shadow stopped. He lowered his shoulders, his chest heaving up and down from his heavy breathing.

"The only thing I can think to say… is what the CO told my class back at the academy; only the dead have seen the end of the war."

Saluting, Shadow's jaw quivered, as he diverted all his might to maintaining his emotional calm. With a right turn, he marched back to his seat, still breathing heavily in an attempt to keep his cool. In all the service lasted three hours, and ended with silence, as the observers all filed out.

As Twilight left, she turned to Shadow and remarked, "That was a beautiful eulogy Shadow."

Dash nodded in agreement, but Storm remained silent. Several other aircolts approached Storm and his friends, notably Captain Spitfire.

"Hotshot, I need to speak with you ASAP."

Shadow nodded slightly, but still remained silent. With a glance, he indicated for Dash and Twilight to go on without him. Straightening himself, Shadow came to attention and saluted, as a familiar Colonel joined the group of officers.

"At ease, relax," Gallant murmured, adding, "Sorry I'm late."

Relaxing his tense muscles, Shadow questioned Spitfire, "Well, what do you need ma'am?"

"Just got word from RAF command. I mentioned your bravery in my report…" Spitfire quietly murmured.

"I did too," added Gallop, nodding solemnly.

"They've seen fit to give you a field promotion, due to your bravery and heroism on the field of battle," Spitfire finished, noting, "They also probably want a bit of good news for the papers."

"Congratulations, 1st lieutenant."

Looking down, Shadow saw Spitfire's hoof extended towards him. Two epaulets were in her hoof, along with a rank pin. All Storm could do was stare at them. Snapping out of it, Shadow nodded and saluted the two. Grabbing his new rank, he headed on home.

Shadow couldn't help but feel terrible. The secluded area on the outskirts of town that lay around his house seemed particularly lonesome. He loitered beneath his house, unable to bring himself to return to his house.

After half an hour, he finally worked up the courage to fly, and made it to his front door. Opening it slowly, he entered the main tower. It seemed dark inside, as if it stood there solemnly watching Shadow.

'The lone survivor…' he thought as he ascended his stairs.

The next day, Shadow was awoken early by another knock at the door. This time it was Rainbow Dash, who dragged him all the way to her house for breakfast. Storm was still in a somber mood, and found it hard to think straight, let alone function correctly.

As the two sat in Dash's living room, Shadow remained distant, often staring at the floor. Storm even neglected to drink his coffee, which was beyond odd for him.

"You seem really... affected by all this," Dash noted.

Staring at the floor, Shadow responded quietly, "It's all too real for me. I could have been anyone of those ponies. You... you could have..."

"That's not it, I can tell," Rainbow remarked, leaning in closer to Shadow.

Shadow caved under her gaze, and answered, "I uh… there's two things, which are both tearing at me. I was promoted Dash. It means I'll most likely be called back to the front."

Shadow stopped, staring at the floor. After a few seconds, he tore his eyes away, looking softly at Dash.

"I don't want to lose what I've found here. I don't want to lose you…"

Rainbow seemed moved by this statement, and gently nuzzled Shadow's neck. Storm smiled slightly, but was still tense and serious looking.

"And the other thing?" she questioned, still smirking.

"I uh… I don't want to talk about it."

Patting the colt on the shoulder, Dash moved away, grabbing herself another cup of coffee. Shadow looked out of place in her kitchen, his vibrant green mane and shadowy coat heavily contrastive to the white-blue cloudy room.

"Dash," Storm addressed slowly, turning to look directly into her sparkly magenta eyes.

Rainbow nodded, gazing back at Shadow from across the room.

"I... promise me something," Shadow asked, "Promise me you'll wait for me."

Dash nodded but added, "You don't even know you're leaving."

"Dash, I know how the system works. I'm going to be deployed."

Dash nodded once again, and looked at the floor. Nervously, she traced the patterns in the tiling with her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at Shadow, biting her lip.

"I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

Shadow's heart lightened and he attempted to talk about something else. It was in vain, and he left in the next ten minutes and headed home. He knew that Gallop would be calling on him soon, and he prepared himself to leave his new home that he loved so much.


	18. Chapter 17: A Shadow of Doubt

**Chapter 17: A Shadow of Doubt**

The following day, morning came early, or so it seemed. The sun peeked through his window, brightening his already radiant green mane. As he got up and prepared for the day, there was a knock at the door.

Opening the door, he heard somepony shout, "Sir!"

A small looking white colt stood outside. Nervously, he came to attention and saluted Storm. Returning his salute, Shadow released the soldier, while eyeing him slowly. The soldier was a sergeant, but looked more like a scrawny cadet that just got to basic.

"Colonel Gallop requests your presence at the base, effective immediately sir!"

Sighing, Shadow responded, "Of course. Dismissed Sergeant."

The soldier bolted off without warning. He seemed a little awkward for an aviator, but Shadow ignored it, and went about putting his uniform on.

After a quick flight over to the base, he found himself once again in Gallop's company. They were in a smaller tent, which appeared to be Gallop's quarters. The sun refused to penetrate the olive green canvas of the tent, forcing Gallant to light a candle as he entered with Shadow.

"You realize the implications of your promotion?" Gallop asked, standing tall.

"Yes sir, my leave will be cut short, and I'll need to go into active duty for the next month at least," Shadow answered, staring blankly at the wall.

Gallop nodded, and lowered his head, "I'm sorry, but it's high time you were promoted, and we need you on the battlefield. You're the best flyer this side of Equestria."

Shadow nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Gallop sighed and stated, "You can cut the formalities, it's me Shadow."

Shadow nodded, again, "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow evening. Fillydelphia recently was attacked, and we need someone with experience commanding the air raids. Special Operations Command apparently wants hooves on the ground, so you'll be their liason."

"So is this base permanent?" Shadow asked, changing the subject.

"For now," answered Gallant, "I'm remaining here to oversee security operations."

Shadow nodded and bid his old friend farewell. After leaving the base he grabbed a quick breakfast at Sugarcube Corner, and took it out to a lone hill that overlooked the small town. He sat alone, observing the quiet bustle of the village, and how safe and unaffected it seemed by the war that raged in other parts of Equestria.

Deep down, he felt his emotions and darker self beginning to overtake his usual self. Attempting to will it away, he couldn't help but think about it.

'Why did I survive?'

Forcing the thought out of his mind, Shadow snapped out of his trance. He heard the trotting of hooves from behind and slowly turned around to see Fluttershy behind him. Her pink mane covered her face, and she seemed skittish as she walked towards Storm.

"Oh, hi there Shadow Storm," the shy pony said quietly.

Shadow returned, "Fluttershy, I'm not interrupting your nature sh-… stuff… am I?"

Fluttershy responded quickly, "Oh no, I was just picking flowers with Angel."

Storm acknowledged her, and quietly turned his gaze back to Ponyville. Fluttershy stood behind Storm for a few seconds before trotting off. Shadow sighed.

"Only the dead have seen the end of the war," Shadow stated aloud.

This was one of his favourite quotes. Back at Northplace Academy, he had first heard the quote during a farewell address from the General. He remembered his academy days fondly. Everything seemed so simple then…

A rustle of wind caught his attention. He turned around to see Fluttershy again, joined by Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. They had snuck up awfully quietly…

Twilight, having overheard him, stated, "You don't actually believe that do you?"

Shadow turned back to his observation of Ponyville, and replied, "I do right now. If you haven't figured it out, I can be a bit... cynical, and depressing."

"What's got you down Hotshot?" Rainbow asked, surprisingly chipper considering the circumstances.

"I'm shipping out tomorrow evening. SOCOM wants someone in Fillydelhpia. Apparently I'm the only one available," Shadow replied in a monotone voice, adding, "Don't mind the military jargon."

Silence met him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Everything was so brilliantly perfect here.

He stood up and straightened himself, and stated somberly, "But such is my lot in life. I chose this path, this career. I knew this job was thankless. We're forsaken heroes, all of us. We do, we fly and we die, all because it's the right thing to do."

The air was dampened with sadness as he said this, revealing his troubled heart to the world. The other ponies remained silent.

Shadow continued coldly, "How do you know when you've gone too far though? Sometimes I look in the mirror, and I don't like what's looking back. When do you draw the line at which you become the monster, not the victim? I fight, and kill, for a living. How am I meant to function in a normal way after all this? I have sacrificed my very soul for the good of the nation, and I get nothing in return but the 'satisfaction' of knowing that everypony else can live happy, normal lives."

After a brief quiet murmur, Twilight responded, "Being normal is overrated. And I don't think you're a monster. I think we can all agree on that."

The other ponies nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could share the confidence you have in me, I really do. But every day I relive the horror and screams that I have experienced and heard in the midst of bloody combat. None of you know what it's like to hold a dying pony in your arms, as he shivers and shakes in his final moments," Shadow retorted, forcing back tears.

"I know what you're going through Shadow," Twilight stated, "its called post traumatic stress disorder. I've read about it."

"It's not just PTSD," Shadow remarked, "its war guilt. I see the face of everyone who has died under my command or at my side. I see the face of every changeling I've mercilessly and thoughtlessly beaten. It's only after the blood, and the screaming, that you realize the truth: they're exactly like you, just grunts taking orders and doing what they're told."

Shadow felt a cold but comforting hoof on his shoulder, and glanced at it to see its blue fur. His tension eased slightly, and his shoulders loosened. Shadow's head lowered and he stared at the ground for a moment. Shadow sat for a moment, and took a deep breath of the cool air that gently blew across the hill.

"I'm torn," Shadow stated, "I'm torn between my life here. It's calm and wonderful, and bucking amazing. But my duty to Equestria is out there. It's the lights and sirens of every airshow. It's the mud and smoke of every battlefield."

Shadow turned to the three mares behind them, and paused to gather his thoughts.

"I apologize. I've been selfish and narcissistic in my whining about life. I don't want to leave on a low note."

Silence gathered about Storm as he stared blankly. A sudden smirk spread from one end of his face to the other.

"I'm going out on a high note, let's go."

Shadow's smirk remained as he began to trot away. The three mares followed, albeit slowly. They looked at each other, confused by the utterly sudden change of emotion in the colt.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy whispered to Dash.

Shadow, hearing the whisper, answered, "Well, I guess if I'm leaving Ponyville tomorrow, I may as well have a little fun before I leave."

The three mares soon found themselves in Sugarcube corner. Three aircolts were standing to the side, talking and sipping on milkshakes, as Pinkie manned the counter.

"Attention!" Shadow commanded as he entered.

The RAF ponies quickly snapped up straight and saluted as Shadow walked by. Storm raised an eyebrow with a chuckle, as Pinkie rushed over took a stand in line with the RAF troopers.

"Pinkie, I need your help," Shadow began.

Pinkie bounced up and down in excitement, "Oo! What kind of help? Normal help? Partial help? NO! Thirty two point seven percent help?"

Shadow laughed slightly, but quickly answered, "No. I hear you are one to enjoy parties, no?"

Without a word, Pinkie dashed into the kitchen and emerged seconds later with a box full of streamers and various other party implements. Shadow smiled, still unable to fully fathom the way her mind worked. Storm then marched over to the aircolts, whom were still at attention.

"At ease," Shadow said, "It's good you guys are here. Name and rank."

"Private Berry, Blue sir!" one responded.

"Corporal Berry, Straw sir!" the other responded.

"Private Spork, Green sir!" the last answered.

"Private Spork, I have a new directive for you. Get to the base, and invite everyone you can find to Sugarcube corner," Shadow ordered, "The rest of you, get ready to party like a real pegasus."

The private took off out the door immediately and soon disappeared from sight. The others stood confused, but excited. Fluttershy looked to Rainbow Dash for clarification once again, only to be met with an equally confused shrug. Within a few minutes the private returned, with a fairly large group of RAF and Legionnaires following him.

As the troops walked in casually, Shadow barked, "FALL IN!"

Instinctively, all the troops lined up, ready for inspection. Shadow paced between the lines of soldiers that now crowded the small shop.

Storm grinned as he began his 'briefing', "Colts, and mares, tonight we shall leave our mark. We leave our mark on this town. Tonight, we party like real aircolts, real legionnaires. Each one of you must have done something weird or out of your comfort zone by the end of the night. Understood?"

The grinning troops responded with a cry, "SIR YES SIR!"

"Hooah?" Shadow asked again.

"HOOAH!" the troops cried again, much more excited.

"Dismissed!" Shadow ordered.

The night began with a crash. Cake flew about, pies were eaten, and all manner of silliness and stupidity erupted. Shadow smiled. He had finally broken out. This town, this promotion, they all broke him out. He was finally back to his goofy, silly self. He knew that his commanding officers would be incense at his 'misconduct'. On the other hand, he saw the faces and countenances of his fellow soldiers, and knew they needed a morale boost.

Pinkie Pie joined in the fray quickly, and soon confetti, balloons, and other party gag items were flying about. Dash joined as well after a few minutes, not sure what to make of it all. Spike joined too. Twilight on the other hand, sat in the corner reading a book, and drinking Sarsaparilla. She only joined briefly after she was asked to dance by a rather charming young sergeant. Shadow managed the party, and kept everything under some reasonable control. As the night wore on he found himself dancing, laughing, singing, and being a general idiot for the sake of fun. It was a loud night, and a night to be remembered.

As things quieted down, and Shadow was feeling the effects of the Sarsaparilla he helped clean up some of the mess made at Sugarcube Corner. After a few minutes, everything was under control. Dash asked him to walk her home, and Storm, in his state of sugar enhanced idiocy, attempted to put on his most gentlemanlike appearance and countenance. The two talked and laughed on the way home, as Shadow stumbled into a few objects (including wedging his rear in a garbage can) and did other various gags for Dash's entertainment.

As they arrived at Dash's house, Storm began to _really_ feel the effects of the Sarsaparilla. The two pegasi sat on the front veranda looking at the stars and talking. Storm felt his stomach churning under the pressure of the various edibles he had consumed that night.

Dash turned silently to Shadow and asked, "Do you think you'll be coming back?"

Shadow ignored his aching stomach, and raised an eyebrow to indicate his lack of understanding.

"From your deployment I mean... how long will it be?"

Shadow pondered for a moment, and answered, "Well, it shouldn't be more than a two month deployment. I might be able to resume my leave, but I wouldn't count on it. As for the returning part... I'm not sure. Casualty rates have been rising higher and higher..."

Dash became slightly depressed by this comment, and asked, "What do you think though?"

Again, Shadow thought for a minute before responding, "I THINK I may die, but my heart... my heart tells me otherwise."

Rainbow became slightly confused, and asked, "What?"

Shadow explained, "Well my brain, it's like a ball of cold, tactical, intelligence. It can only see statistics. My heart... it's full of humour, and laughter... and love. My heart also is better at seeing the future than my brain. My brain can only surmise, but my heart can see..."

Rainbow was moved by his description, and snuggled in closer the stallion, saying, "Hold me."

Shadow complied with great surprise. He thought he knew Dash. He knew she was athletic, funny, and a bit obnoxious at times. He had never seen her act so softly.

"Promise me you'll come back," she asked, staring at the stars.

Shadow looked down at her face, as her eyes twinkled in the starlit night. He blue fur accentuated her eyes, causing them to look large and especially beautiful.

Shadow's heart melted as he answered, "Rainbow Dash, I, Shadow Storm, will return to you before October first."

Dash smiled, and was content. She continued watching the stars, and Storm watched her as she slowly drifted to sleep in his arms. An epiphany hit Storm as he sat there.

'She puts on this façade of coolness and apparent laziness,' Shadow realized, 'because she's insecure about her true self; an 'uncool' pony like Twilight... or me?'

Shadow looked back up at the stars, and felt he too was drifting to sleep. He watched as the pale light cascaded down on the little hamlet of Ponyville. Everything here was amazing; its people, places, and his friends. This was home.


	19. Chapter 18: Arrivederci Ponyville

**Chapter 18: Arrivederci Ponyville**

As he stood at the station, waiting for the train, Shadow looked around. The sun was setting, casting a gloomy orange glow across everything in his sight. Storm stood straight and stiff, his mane blowing in the cool evening breeze. His wedge almost flew off, but he managed to counter for the wind, and use his hoof to straighten it.

He heard the clopping of hooves behind him, and turned to see Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie behind him. He remained solemn and silent, his face cold and unreadable beneath his aviators.

"Applejack and Rarity send their regards," Twilight started in a sad voice.

Shadow nodded and took a few gentle steps toward them.

"I'm sorry, about everything. I've come to grips with leaving, and my life, for now at least. I just hope you remember me as the idiot who trashed Sugarcube Corner partying, not the idiot who blathered on about war and violence and other depressing stuff," Shadow said, ending his sentence with a grin.

Twilight smiled weakly, and Pinkie bounced up and down. Rainbow still looked a little melancholy as the whistle of the incoming train sounded in the distance. Shadow looked and saw a trail of smoke quickly approaching. As he looked back, Rainbow took a few steps closer to him.

"I didn't see myself getting… emotional like them," Rainbow stated brashly, using her head to point at the two mares behind her, "But…"

Dash suddenly wrapped her hooves around Storm, resting her head on his shoulder. For a moment he hesitated, before reciprocating the embrace. She seemed nervous, as she trembled slightly, her fur warm. Storm gently nuzzled her colourful mane as the whistle of the train blasted again, this time much closer. As they stood there, he heard a whisper come from Rainbow.

"Hotshot, do you love me?"

Storm hesitated. Sure, he liked her, a lot. He willingly took injuries and wounds for her but love was such a strong word. He cared for her deeply, but couldn't bring himself to respond.

His lack of response was noticed by Dash, whom took her head off his shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Shadow?" she asked, her gaze intense.

"I uh… err… I…" stuttered Shadow.

Rainbow's face slowly melted into sadness, which then rapidly turned into rage. Taking a several loud steps away from the stallion, she came to a stop with a stomp.

"It's a simple yes or no answer," she stated angrily, turning to address Shadow.

"Yes…?" Shadow said, still unable to answer the question.

Rainbow frowned even harder, took a few more steps and turned her back to Shadow. Shadow felt his heart plummet so hard, he felt his chest would burst.

'Great one Hotshot,' he derided himself silently, 'Should have just bucking answered immediately.'

The train was now bearing down on the station. Shadow walked over to Rainbow and attempted to calm her by placing his hoof on her shoulder, but she coldly shrugged it off and stepped away. Shadow lowered his head and slowly walked over to Twilight. He gingerly took his hoof and removed his aviator sunglasses. He grabbed Twilight's leg and placed the glasses in her hoof.

"Give her them when she's less angry," Shadow stated, his head still low, "and take good care of them, I've been wearing them since flight school. Goodbye Twilight."

The unicorn nodded and responded, "See you around, Wonderbolt."

A deafening roar filled the station, as the train steamed into the station. With a squeal and hiss, it came to a stop. Bidding Twilight and Pinkie farewell, Shadow steady his wedge as he moved back towards Dash. He remained distant, staring at the back of her head, hoping she would turn around.

The hiss of the engine ticked on and off like a clock. Storm finally took a deep breath, and a single step closer to the blue pegasus before him. The train whistled shrilly, as the conductor hopped off and began ushering passengers aboard. Over the sound of the train, a single, dark voice rang out. His words were simple:

"Goodbye, Dashie."

Swallowing nervously, Shadow turned about and grabbed his kit, boarding the train with a metallic clang of hooves. As he entered the car and gave his ticket to the conductor, he sighed.

'You idiot Shadow…'

With a hole punch and a grin, the Conductor let the colt board. Stowing his gear above his seat, Shadow sat down as the engine gave a loud puff and whistle. Dash was now staring blankly at the car; not at him, nor anypony else. She stared merely at the wall of the train car.

'She hates me…'


	20. Chapter 19: The Call of Duty

**Author's Note**

William here, and a good day to you all! Sorry for a lack of updating ASR, but I've had little to no time to actually write, and I've been figuring out how I want to rewrite the story.

On a personal note, I'm posting this in honour of my recent promotion to Corporal, and the fact that I go to Band and Drill Competition today. So drink up the Shadow filled chapter I've got for you! I'll try to get back into the swing of things with writing, so I can finally finish ASR and then FINALLY finish ASV and bring the story arc to a close.

Thanks,

_William Sable_

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Call of Duty**

The whisper of the wind past the window was like the laughter of fate, cackling at the misfortunate colt. As Shadow stared glumly out the window, his face blank like a sheet of fresh paper, he contemplated what he would do next. His life had no shortage of excitement, but now it lacked the one thing he had found, and the one thing he had somehow managed to lose. The winds of fate had taken him astray from the course he had plotted. The plan had seemed so simple and straight forward, but had fallen apart rapidly.

Shifting in his seat, the colt heard the sound of approaching hooves. He ignored it, still lost in thought.

"Sir, I don't mean to bother you, but are you _the_ Hotshot?"

Shadow turned, and glanced at the mare that now stood beside the seat he was in.

"I suppose I am, Miss," Storm replied with a weak smile.

"Oh! Is Soarin' here? I'd love to get his autograph."

"No miss, just myself," Shadow stated with a sigh, staring back at the window.

"Oh... okay," was the depressed answer.

The sound of hooves shuffling on the floor boards was all Shadow needed to know that he was now alone. Nopony really cared too much about him. He was the drummer of the band, in Air Force terms.

"Although, I played alto-sax last time I was in band…" Shadow murmured to himself, chuckling slightly, before feeling another wave of sadness roll over him.

Time flew at the same speed Shadow could, racing past him ever faster and faster. As the mountains and forests rolled past him at breakneck speed, all he could think about was her. As the world darkened and sleep began to grasp at Shadow, he murmured to himself.

'Shadow… you idiot…'

A screech of brakes woke Storm abruptly. Looking out the window, he now found the environment surrounding the train to be much different. Instead of hills, forests and mountains, there was nothing but auburn and golden fields, stretching to the horizon and beyond. The fields were dotted by tents and other manmade structures, surrounded by dots that Shadow knew were GIs and Officers.

Standing up, Storm grabbed the bag he had with him and threw it over his back. The train car was now all but deserted, and Shadow moved unhindered to the door. Fixing his tie and straightening his epaulets, Shadow stood next to the door composing himself. Love, lies and pain could wait, duty called. With a deep breath, Shadow plunged head first through the door, finding himself in a flurry of ponies running around. Weaving through the crowded military train station, Storm exited the crowd, stepping off the platform.

The crunch of dry grassland flora beneath his hooves was refreshing. Marching off with a renewed air of importance, Shadow scanned his surroundings. About three hundred metres away, he spotted it; a large Quonset hut with a large "FCC" painted on the side. Galloping to it, Shadow knocked the door open with his shoulder, plunging into the building without any thought.

The place was even more crowded and packed than the train station. Shadow shirked slightly, as an NCO skirted past Storm with a massive pile of paper levitated in front of him.

"Lieutenant."

"SIR!" Shadow shouted, coming to attention.

A Legionnaire appeared out the crowd, with four golden bars on his BDU. Saluting the officer, Shadow remained at attention stiffly. The Legate moved closer, returning the Lieutenant's salute before nodding with a gruff grunt.

"At ease, relax. Glad to have you here, though I must say it's odd to have such a junior officer leading such a large scale offensive."

"Agreed sir, I didn't chose this posting," Shadow stated with a sigh, "I suppose it's my experience with SOCOM that's somehow put me in charge."

"Yes, I heard. But still, SOCOM, Captain Spitfire, and Colonel Gallop must have all campaigned quite hard to get you here. Well, here you are. Would like a SitRep Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir."

The officer indicated for Shadow to follow, as he headed towards the middle of the building. Weaving between the bustling occupants of the building, Storm found himself standing next to the legate, at a large table with a map pinned across it. In the centre lay Fillydelphia, surrounded by various red chips representing enemy forces. Blue chips to the south west represented their position and forces.

"Recon states that OpFor has two battalions of regulars, supported by the 103rd Para, and a company of engineers. The occupants of the city that weren't evacuated are mostly still inside, though we have noticed some prisoners being taken elsewhere. The south and west flanks are the most heavily defended, with thick walls and fortifications. The engineers have been hard at work trying to get the place ready for any counter attack."

Shadow nodded, taking everything in slowly.

"What does BluFor have going for it?" he asked, stepping towards the table.

"We've got a full regiment of legionnaires, along with the 101st Airborne, naturally, the 227th Airborne and 224th Airborne."

"So as far as numbers go, we have an advantage. But they have a city. This will most likely result in Siege warfare sir."

"I'm fully prepared for a siege. I didn't expect anything else."

Straining is neck forward to peer closer at the table, Shadow scanned the map. This would be a tough battle for sure. There must have been something…

"Wait…" the pegasus murmured, "What's this? The Delawin River?"

The legate stepped towards the table, surveying the map. After a few seconds he snorted in a breath.

"Yes, yes," he said, biting his lip, "It runs right through the town. You have an idea Lieutenant?"

"I do… wait, you said the 101st is here. The whole 101st or just part?"

"Only three spec, the ground crew, and all the regulars."

"That'll do… nicely. Sir, I have an idea. We can breach their defenses no problem."

"Really?" the legate asked, "And how do you intend on doing this?"

"It's all a matter of simple misdirection. Sir, if I may have your leave, I'd like to find my accommodations and attempt to best coagulate my thoughts into a proper battle plan in order to increase inter-branch unit cohesion."

The legate paused, staring at the pegasus as if he had spiders crawling out of his mane.

"Sure, fine, whatever. Dismissed, Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir," Shadow said, saluting.

Soon, the colt left. After asking around, he was finally directed to a tent not far from the Quonset hut. The three man tent apparently already had two residents, though neither was present. Tossing his gear bag on the ground as the olive drab flap shut out the sun, Shadow set to setting up his bedroll. After unfolding the green bedroll, he laid down on it, and pulled out a sheet of paper.

Within minutes, Shadow had a small plan worked out. It was stupid, pointless, and unlikely to work. Exactly what he needed.

With a chuckle to himself, Shadow finished the basic plan and figured out what to do next. Soon, however, his thoughts began to drift. Finally, he pulled out a sheet of paper.

'Now or never, I guess,' he thought, staring at the paper while gnawing at the end of his pen.

Placing pen on paper, he began to write:

"Dear Rainbow Dash…"


End file.
